Linking the Far Past with the Far Future
by Kittysprite
Summary: In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.
1. Alliances

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Thanks for reading this~

******Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. No warnings, seeing as this is only the Alliances section~ c:

* * *

_Alliances_

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Rainstar: A dark gray tom with silver and white flecks and green eyes. Leader of ThunderClan  
**Apprentice: Skypaw**

**Deputy**  
Redstorm: A red tomcat with green eyes. Deputy of ThunderClan

**Medicine Cat**  
Mooncloud: A white she-cat with silvery gray eyes. Medicine cat of ThunderClan

**Warriors**  
Lightwing: A gray she-cat with golden eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Larkwing: A black she-cat with white wing-like markings on her shoulder blades and white (blind) eyes. A scar runs along her right cheek. Warrior of ThunderClan

Dewshine: A white she-cat with silver tabby markings and pale blue eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Mountainwing: A calico she-cat with golden eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Dasherflight: A white tom with amber eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Wavepool: A gray with cream and white spots tom-cat with green eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Glacierleaf: A white she-cat with light green eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Sparrowflight: A black she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Rainstar, Warrior of ThunderClan

Winterberry: A smooth, silver-furred she-cat with an extremely pink nose and golden eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan  
**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

Gladesong: A dark gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes. Sister of Whiterose, Warrior of ThunderClan

Rainstorm: A pale ginger tom with black stripes and golden eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Cragfeather: A brown tom with hazel eyes and creamy stripes. Warrior of ThunderClan

Duststream: A light brown tabby tom with gray markings and green eyes. Warrior of ThunderClan

**Apprentices**  
Skypaw: A gray tom with light green eyes. Apprentice of Rainstar

Snowpaw: A white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice of Winterberry

**Queens and Kits**  
Whiterose: A white she-cat with black and silver spots and golden eyes. She has a red tail-tip and one of her ears is shredded. Mother of Winterkit, Hawkkit, Owlkit, and Waterkit

Minnowkit: A pure white she-kit with a splash of black on her chest and dainty silver paws with strange black circles above each paw. Half her tail is black with silver; she has pearly gray ears and green eyes. Daughter of Whiterose and Silvershade

Hawkkit: A small, dark brown tabby tom-kit with black paws and yellow eyes. The tip of his tail is an unusual gray color. Son of Whiterose and Silvershade

Owlkit: A large, pale brown tom-kit with gray markings and amber eyes. Son of Whiterose and Silvershade

Waterkit: A white she-kit with black and silver tabby markings and blue eyes. Daughter of Whiterose and Silvershade

Cinderflight: A gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders**  
Dizzyfoot: A brown tom with gray eyes. Oldest tom in ThunderClan

Kestrelsong: A pearly-white she-cat with green eyes. Elder of ThunderClan

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**  
Featherstar: A light gray she-cat with distinct black and silver markings and mint green eyes. A scar runs along her face and her left ear is torn. Sister of Silvershade, leader of ShadowClan

**Deputy**  
Rockfur: A black tom with hazel eyes. Deputy of ShadowClan  
**Apprentice: Timberpaw**

**Medicine Cat**  
Cinderfoot: A smoky gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Medicine cat of ShadowClan  
**Apprentice: Shadepaw**

**Warriors**  
Silvershade: A black tom with silver tabby stripes and green eyes. Brother of Featherstar, warrior of ShadowClan

Windstrike: A pearly-gray tom with hazel eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan

Hailstorm: A gray she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan

Nettlepelt: A brown tom with black specks and hazel eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan

Firedrop: A fiery ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan  
**Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Flamewhisker: A light brown tom with strange, orange whiskers and blue eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan

Marshclaw: A brown tom with gray and black patches and blue eyes. Warrior of ShadowClan

**Apprentices**  
Timberpaw: A black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice of Rockfur

Shadepaw: A gray she-cat white eyes. Blind in one eye. Apprentice of Cinderfoot

Sunpaw: A golden she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice of Firedrop

**Queens and Kits**  
Goldenflight: A gold she-cat with light brown eyes. Mother of Mousekit, Stormkit, and Pearlkit

Pearlkit: A white she-kit with silvery tabby markings and blue eyes. Daughter of Goldenflight and Firewhisker

Mousekit: A brown tom-kit hazel eyes. Son of Goldenflight and Firewhisker

Stormkit: A gray tom-kit with black and gold tabby markings and blue eyes. Son of Goldenflight and Firewhisker

**Elders**  
Fuzzytail: A gray tom with a strange, bushy tail and amber eyes. Oldest cat of ShadowClan

Whiteheart: A gray she-cat with a white, diamond-shaped marking on her chest and blue eyes. Elder of ShadowClan

**WindClan**

**Leader**  
Stormstar: A gray tom with ice blue eyes. Leader of WindClan

**Deputy**  
Windwing: A white she-cat with green eyes. Deputy of WindClan

**Medicine Cat**  
Lightfeather: A gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes. Medicine cat of WindClan  
**Apprentice: Songbreeze**

**Warriors**  
Spottedflare: A leopard-spotted gray she cat with gray and white ear-tips, paws, and tail-tips. She has luminous golden eyes and a berry-pink nose. Sister of Petalstream, warrior of WindClan

Petalstream: A tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing amber eyes and a scar on her right cheek. Sister of Spottedflare, warrior of WindClan

Shellfur: A small, brown tom with amber eyes. Brother of Riverflight, warrior of WindClan

Riverflight: A silvery gray she-cat with gray eyes. Sister of Shellfur, warrior of WindClan

Weedstorm: A blue-gray tom with green eyes. Warrior of WindClan  
**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Wingsparrow: A brown tom with blue eyes. Warrior of WindClan

Stoneheart: A gray tom with blue eyes. Warrior of WindClan

Mothshine: A creamy she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior of WindClan

**Apprentices**  
Silverpaw: A silver tom with tan tabby markings and a dark brown stripe along his spine. Apprentice of Weedstorm

Songbreeze: A pearly gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice of Lightfeather

**Queens and Kits**  
Stormwing: A golden she-cat with silver eyes. Mother of Lightkit and Featherkit

Featherkit: A gray she-kit with blue eyes. Daughter of Stormwing and Stoneheart

Lightkit: A golden she-kit with silver stripes and green eyes. Daughter of Stormwing and Stoneheart

Softnight: A cream-and-chocolate she-cat with bright green eyes. Expecting.

**Elders**  
Blurrypelt: A brown tom with a spiky pelt and blue eyes. Oldest tom in WindClan

Clawtail: A brown tom with amber eyes. Half his tail is missing. Elder of WindClan

Birchfrost: A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes. Elder of WindClan

**RiverClan**

**Leader**  
Kinkstar: A small, brown she-cat with dark green eyes that are always shadowed with mistrust, which allows cats to tell her apart from her identical littermate. Sister of Brackenpelt, leader of RiverClan

**Deputy**  
Sunwhisker: A ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes. Sister of Mapleshade, deputy of RiverClan

**Medicine Cat**  
Plumfeather: A gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Medicine cat of RiverClan

**Warriors**  
Frostwing: A light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Tawnystripe, warrior of RiverClan

Thorntail: A gray tom with a brown tail and amber eyes. Warrior of RiverClan

Barktalon: A brown tom with long claws and gray eyes. Warrior of RiverClan

Nightstorm: A black and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior of RiverClan  
**Apprentice: Applepaw**

Brackenpelt: A brown tom with dark green eyes. Warrior of RiverClan

Mapleshade: A light ginger she-cat with mint green eyes. Warrior of RiverClan

Rockclaw: A gray tom with hazel eyes. Warrior of RiverClan

Tawnystripe: A tortoise-shell tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes. Warrior of RiverClan  
**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Northstride: A muscular, rusted silver-marked tabby tom with stormy blue eyes and several battle scars adorning his right flank. Warrior of RiverClan

**Apprentices**  
Applepaw: A red she-kit with blue eyes. Apprentice of Nightstorm

Stormpaw: A gray tom-kit with blue eyes. Apprentice of Tawnystripe

**Queens and Kits**  
Brightleaf: A white she-cat with hazel eyes.

Whitedove: A pretty white-and-tan tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes. Mother of Bluekit and Runekit.

Bluekit: A light, tabby-marked she-cat with silver fawn-tabby patches; little Bengal patterns mark her back and shoulders. Her eyes are a deep, sky-blue shade and she has a pink nose. Daughter of Whitedove and Northstride

Runekit: A light tan tabby she-cat with slightly darker tan patches, marked with darker tabby stripes and dots and olive green eyes. Daughter of Whitedove and Northstride

**Elders**  
Poppyleaf: A snow white queen with green eyes. Elder of RiverClan

Bramblethorn: A brown tom with blind eyes. Oldest cat in RiverClan

* * *

_"You will lead the Clans into a battle fiercer than any that we have ever faced. But beware: whether you triumph or fall, is up to a single decision. A decision that you will have to make in the near future."_

_"From the forest of darkness, an evil, far more dangerous than anything the Clans have ever witnessed, will arise. Tragedy will befall the Clans, but all can be salvaged in a flash of pure blue light."_


	2. Chapter One: Consequences

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes:** To whom it may concern: you have my gratitude for reading this story of sorts. I hope it will be worth your time~ c:

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. No particular warnings of any sort in this chapter~

* * *

Chapter 1

_Consequences_

* * *

Bluepaw pranced through the lush green grass, ignoring the soreness beginning to take over her paws in favour of chasing a fallen leaf blowing along in the warm green-leaf breeze. The rest of the patrol padded calmly behind her, trying to stifle their amusement. All except one.

"Bluepaw!" The stern shout rang through the cold air.

Bluepaw turned, eyes wide. "Yes, Whitedove?"

The mentioned white-and-tan warrior glared at her daughter and apprentice frostily. "Focus. You're an apprentice now, not a kit." she scolded. "Yet you act like a three moon kitten! You'll never amount to anything. It seems all my teachings have gone to waste."

Bluepaw flattened her ears, looking away and dropping her head. "Sorry, Mother." she whispered.

Nightstorm and Rockclaw looked on, startled and worried. Nightstorm spoke up, although hesitantly.

"Whitedove, I'm sure Bluepaw's trying as hard as she can to be a good apprentice. She was just a kit two sunrises ago." the black warrior reasoned, shooting a sympathetic glance at Bluepaw that made her feel sick.

_I shouldn't have to have other cats protect me from my own mother!_

Whitedove fixed her glare on Nightstorm, eyes icy. The tabby warrior snorted, brushing past her apprentice and continuing on her way, a cold picture of ignorance.

Bluepaw watched her go before sighing wearily and trudging after her. Rockclaw and Nightstorm exchanged a look before hurrying after the pair.

They patrolled along the WindClan border, alert for any unusual and suspicious signs. Finding none, they turned to leave when the bushes on WindClan territory rustled and a dainty white she-cat stepped out. Behind her came two more of her Clan mates, one of them a massive black tom with battle-scarred ears. The white cat came forward and Bluepaw recoiled at the strange scent wafting from the cat's pelt.

She would have kept on speculating had Whitedove not dipped her head formally and spoke, respect evident in her body posture.

"Windwing." her mother mewed, bowing her head and speaking the way a cat would to another of high rank. Bluepaw stared, mesmerized as the strange white she-cat nodded once in greeting.

Rockclaw came forward and spoke, his deep voice low. "How is WindClan faring?"

The stranger regarded him before she replied, voice cool and betraying nothing. "Fine. We've been sent to discuss some matters."

Whitedove flicked her ears, eyes inquiring. "Oh? Matters so important that Stormstar sent his deputy to have a chat with us? We're honoured."

Windwing's eyes narrowed at the obvious mockery in Whitedove's tone as Bluepaw gazed at the WindClan cat with awe and amazement in her deep blue eyes.

This cat was the _deputy?_

She breathed in stunned silence and when she regained awareness of her surroundings, the WindClan deputy was speaking.

"If RiverClan doesn't stop stealing prey, then WindClan will have no choice but to attack." the deputy snarled. She and Whitedove would've been standing nose to nose had the river not separated them, fur bristling enough to make them look like hedgehogs.

Whitedove spat angrily, glaring balefully at Windwing. "RiverClan have not been stealing prey!" she shot back, her lashing tail a telltale sign of how infuriated she was. "We are not prey-stealers!"

Windwing tensed her muscles. "The scent markers found in our territory yesterday tell a different story." The WindClan deputy hissed. Bluepaw was startled. RiverClan scent markers in WindClan territory? Looking over to her mother, it would seem that the tan tabby was also quite taken aback.

"Are you sure?" she demanded, her voice now unsure. Windwing snorted, spitting crossly.

"Of course I'm sure!" she snarled. Flicking her tail, she beckoned the RiverClan cats forward into WindClan territory. Whitedove shot a warning look behind her to her patrol before padding forward with as much dignity as she could muster and wading into the cold water.

Rockclaw followed her and Nightstorm nudged Bluepaw forward. The young apprentice stood on her tiptoes to keep her muzzle above the water. Soon, she had to swim to keep up with the older warriors as they splashed their way towards the bank. Bluepaw sneezed when she accidentally dunked her nose under the swirling currents. Snickers reverberated from the WindClan cats, earning them glares from a very wet and very irritated Bluepaw.

When she finally made it up to dry land, her Clan mates were already shaking the water from their fur and sparkling water droplets were flung ever direction. Hisses of surprise and irritation came from the WindClan cats, and they shook their own pelts. Bluepaw shivered, her silver-fawn tabby pelt drenched. She shook herself violently, sending spinning droplets in all directions and almost knocking herself over.

"Hey, watch it!" One of them shot a glare at the RiverClan patrol. With a jolt, Bluepaw realized that he was an apprentice and around the same age as her. His wind-slicked silver-and-dark brown fur was ruffled as it dried rapidly in the early morning sun. He glared at Bluepaw when he sensed her gaze, and the younger apprentice immediately looked away.

"Alright, let's go." Windwing nodded to Whitedove's request. She turned, leading the way. Her Clan mates flanked the RiverClan cats on either side. The massive battle-scarred tom fixed his unwavering gaze on the small RiverClan patrol, eyes uncertain and suspicious.

"What's Windwing, thinking, inviting stinking RiverClan onto our territory?" The grumble came from Bluepaw's side, and she turned to gaze at the small apprentice wonderingly.

_He dares to question his own deputy?_ She wondered, amazed at his boldness. Windwing apparently thought the same thing, for she cast a disapproving glance towards the young tom.

In a steely tone, the WindClan deputy chastised him: "Silverpaw! Don't question my decisions." She flicked his ear sharply with her tail, making him wince.

"I still don't see why we should be doing this." Silverpaw muttered mutinously, low enough to prevent Windwing from hearing. Out of the corner of her eye, Bluepaw saw Nightstorm shoot Silverpaw a glance and exchange amused looks with Rockclaw. The tabby apprentice purred amusedly along with the pitch-black she-cat.

Silverpaw shot her a glare and huffed indignantly, quickening his pace so that he now stomped in front of her. Bluepaw curled her tail pleasantly.

A quick flick of Windwing's tail informed the others that they had arrived. Bluepaw circled around Rockclaw to peer around the clearing. Windwing was right; there certainly was a distinct scent of RiverClan. Whitedove narrowed her eyes, stalking into the small clearing, jaws parted. After a moment, she spoke, voice hard.

"There certainly is RiverClan scent, though it's mingled with another that I'm not quite sure of. The strange scent overlapped the RiverClan scent, thus I am unable to figure out who it could have been."

Windwing hissed in frustration, narrowing her eyes. She stalked up to Whitedove, and the RiverClan warrior turned to face her. They stared at each other for a heartbeat, eyes steely and stances tense. Bluepaw watched in silence, her mind racing.

_Yesterday, at sun-high, what could a RiverClan cat have been doing?_

Her eyes widened. Sun-high! She gasped audibly, making Silverpaw turn to face her with an expectant look.

"Yesterday, at sun-high, right?" she demanded, her eyes locking onto Windwing's. The deputy blinked, confused, but nodded affirmation. Bluepaw padded unsteadily into the clearing, eyes flicking rapidly around the area.

"Yesterday, at sun-high," she repeated, eyes going wide with her thought process. "Yesterday, at sun-high, was our naming ceremony! Every cat had to be present!" she gasped.

Whitedove's eyes widened at the realization. "That's right." she breathed, inspecting the clearing with a new light.

_None of the RiverClan warriors could have been responsible for this! But if it's not us, then who? And how did they manage to reproduce RiverClan scent so flawlessly?_

A flash of something brilliantly gold caught Bluepaw's eye. She leaned forward to examine it. A tuft of fur! The fine golden hairs lay snatched on a branch. With trembling claws, she hooked it up and tossed it to Whitedove.

"This. It's possible that this fur belongs to whoever did this!" she mewed softly, alarm growing rapidly in her eyes. Windwing nodded curtly.

"Who has a golden pelt in RiverClan?" the WindClan deputy demanded, letting the silky fur flutter to the ground before pinning it there with her unsheathed claws. Bluepaw answered immediately, mind racing.

"Sunwhisker, our deputy, does, but he was present during the whole ceremony. Mapleshade is a ginger tabby, but her pelt is a slightly darker shade. Tawnystripe has tints of gold, but he was present during most of the ceremony, too."

Windwing fixed Bluepaw with an intense stare. "_Most_ of the ceremony?" she mewed sharply. Bluepaw smiled apologetically.

"He went into the warrior's den for a snooze and came back a few minutes later. Said he couldn't sleep or something." she mewed. "There wasn't enough time for him to come all the way to WindClan territory, catch something, and then return to RiverClan camp."

Windwing hissed in frustration. "Isn't there any one else?" she growled, glaring at the small RiverClan patrol. Nightstorm looked away, murmuring a quick, "No."; Rockclaw shook his head. Windwing slumped back, defeated, and made a low growling sound deep in her chest.

Bluepaw huffed, annoyed. She didn't like being accused, and she certainly didn't like someone framing her Clan for any sort of crime. Whitedove cursed under her breath, scoring her claws through the earthy ground. The tan tabby warrior obviously didn't like their current predicament any more than her daughter did.

Silence settled over them before Windwing exhaled and gestured to Whitedove. "Blackstone, escort them out of WindClan territory. I shall discuss these matters with Stormstar."

The black, battle-scarred warrior dipped his head obligingly and beckoned the RiverClan patrol to him. He parted the fronds with his shoulder to let them through. Bluepaw trotted after Whitedove as her mentor stalked stiffly through the arched stalks.

Silverpaw padded calmly beside her, aqua eyes fixed on the horizon where the sun was beginning to set. "It's beautiful…" he murmured, perhaps subconsciously, and Bluepaw suppressed a purr of amusement before her gaze hardened again.

_Who could've done something as unexpected and fish-brained as frame RiverClan for something like prey-stealing? Every cat knows that RiverClan is the most well-fed Clan during green-leaf!_

Bluepaw shook her head lightly, scattering her negative thoughts and emotions. She remained silent as they swam across the river and emerged once again on RiverClan territory. She was hardly listening when Whitedove bade their escort farewell, and trudged wearily back to the RiverClan camp.

Her mind raced, thoughts flickering like minnows. A sudden sense of dread made her chest contract and her breath catch the way it would if something terrible were on the horizon.


	3. Chapter Two: Finding a Tree in a Forest

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Aurea Lilium, Amber342: Thank you for the lovely reviews~ This story will be updated as soon as possible, and there will be no specific date for updates~

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Character deaths, nothing too major or detailed. Warnings will be chapter specific.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Finding a Tree in a Forest_

* * *

A paw prodding her shook her awake, and Bluepaw lifted her head, blinking drowsily in the soft glow of morning. She looked beside her and started, seeing a pair of familiar glowing green eyes a claw's length away from her own startled blue irises.

Gasping, Bluepaw scrambled backwards, toppling over and crashing into Applepaw, who leapt up in alarm, tripping over Bluepaw's tail and ramming into her brother, Stormpaw. Said gray tom yelped, eyes snapping open in fear and shock. He surged forwards and banged his muzzle hard on the mossy ground of their den.

The following silence was punctuated by the near-hysterical giggles erupting from Runepaw's throat. Bluepaw, being the first to recover, scrambled to her paws and glared fiercely at her sister, huffing in irritation.

"Runepaw!" she bit out angrily. Runepaw pushed her muzzle into her paw in an attempt at muffling her snickering. Applepaw, who by this time had untangled herself from her brother, stomped over and stuck her muzzle in Runepaw's face.

"Runepaw…" the red tabby she-cat growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Runepaw immediately shoved her paw in her mouth, effectively stifling her laughter. Applepaw advanced upon the tan tabby she-cat, a dangerous light in her blue eyes.

"How dare you wake me up from the best dream I've had in ages." the older apprentice grumbled, baring her teeth in a yawn. "Oh well, what's done is done!" she announced cheerfully, curling up in a ball in her nest again.

Runepaw exhaled, relieved, and grinned widely. "Oh man, I thought I was a goner there for a heartbeat!" she breathed, scrambling to her paws. Bluepaw frowned at her elder sister, stifling a yawn. She mumbled under her breath and circled her nest, plopping down and yawning softly.

Bluepaw closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep, but Runepaw had other plans.

"Oh, no you don't!" her elder sister mewed, jabbing Bluepaw with an unsheathed claw. "Sunwhisker wants you for dawn patrol."

Bluepaw mewled in annoyance. "What does a cat have to do to get some sleep around here?" she grumbled, straightening up again and yawning, extending her lithe body in a leisurely stretch. Runepaw rolled her eyes.

"Get going, lazybones!" She disappeared into the camp and Bluepaw huffed, following her. The fawn-silver tabby apprentice gazed around the camp in amazement. Cats were bustling everywhere, and it was far too lively for dawn.

A cat bumped into her, nearly knocking her over. She glimpsed a bright ginger pelt and turned, meeting Mapleshade's eyes. The gentle she-cat looked uncharacteristically troubled, confusing Bluepaw even further.

"What's going on?" the apprentice demanded. "Why's everyone gathered here?"

Mapleshade shook her head sadly. Nodding towards the center of the cats milling around, she replied, "Go on and see for yourself."

Bluepaw cocked her head, puzzled, but didn't argue. Taking a deep breath, she padded towards the center of the camp. As she got closer, she could hear troubled murmurs, sad and grief-stricken sobbing, and even a few angry curses. Apprehension took over her chest and she stepped over someone's tail to reach the front of the crowd. She gaped at the sight that met her crystalline irises.

A heap of unmoving brown, mud-splattered fur lay eerily still in the midst of the assembled cats. The only movement was the strands of fur stirring in the wind. Bluepaw gasped. It was Brackenpelt!

The warrior had gone missing a week prior to the WindClan incident. Nightstorm, Brackenpelt's mate, had been frantic. Bluepaw stiffened when she felt Runepaw at her side. Her elder sister bent her head to push her muzzle into Brackenpelt's unresponsive flank. The brown-furred warrior had been Runepaw's mentor.

Backing away, she turned and pelted towards the apprentice's den, where Applepaw and Stormpaw had just emerged, looking just as confused as Bluepaw had. When they spotted their denmate, they hurried to meet her.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Applepaw hissed. Stormpaw narrowed his eyes, assessing Bluepaw's expression. She sat down with a troubled hum, the tabby stripes on her back bristling. With a hushed tone, she passed on the news.

Stormpaw growled deep in his chest, and Applepaw stiffened. "How did it happen?" she demanded, eyes blazing. Bluepaw shook her head helplessly, and the older ginger apprentice cursed under her breath. Applepaw stormed off in the direction of Brackenpelt's unmoving shape, leaving her brother and Bluepaw to stare, confused, at the ginger apprentice's rapidly retreating back.

Stormpaw shot an apologetic smile at Bluepaw. "I'll go after her." he mewed, padding off after his sister. Bluepaw shrugged, turning and making her way to the fresh-kill pile. Nosing out a small thrush, she nibbled on it thoughtfully.

A small rustle nearby alerted Bluepaw of another cat seating themselves beside her and she tilted her head to look at them. With a jolt of shock, she realized it was Sunwhisker, the deputy. With a small gasp, she quickly dipped her head respectfully at the massive golden-furred tomcat. He appeared amused by her greeting, and a purr reverberated deeply in his chest.

"Good morning, Bluepaw." he mewed, his voice akin to a deep rumble. Bluepaw nodded rapidly, her head bobbing up and down as she hurried to answer his question.

"G-good morning, Sunwhisker!" she stammered. The deputy chuckled lightly.

"How has your training been going?" The question left Bluepaw scrambling for an appropriate answer.

"Just great! I've already been shown the whole territory, and I've caught all sorts of prey, including birds! Plus I've gained some experience what with the whole fiasco of the mysterious stolen prey in WindClan territory." she added hastily to cut off her rambling. To her relief, Sunwhisker only looked mildly amused and thoughtful.

With a sudden nod, he stood up, looking down at the white-and-tan tabby apprentice. The small she-cat gazed up at him with an expression of puzzlement. With a flick of her dark chocolate tail, she mewed, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sunwhisker remained silent for an agonizing heartbeat before smiling kindly. "Bluepaw, how would you like to go to the Gathering tonight?" he offered. Bluepaw thought she would pass out right then and there.

"The…Gathering?" she whispered faintly, eyes as wide as if the whole of TigerClan were after her. "You really mean it?" she demanded, her voice now semi-louder. Sunwhisker nodded, eyes glimmering with barely suppressed amusement and he nodded affirmative. Bluepaw felt faint before her eyes blazed with a fiery light and she gave a great bounce.

"I'm going to the Gathering!" she purred, fidgeting in excitement. Sunwhisker smiled, padding away to report the news to Kinkstar. Bluepaw watched him go, excitement glimmering in her eyes, before she turned and raced towards where Applepaw and Stormpaw lay, relaxed, by the fronds of reeds beside the apprentice's den. Batting a stalk out of her way, she joined them.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Bluepaw trilled happily. Stormpaw shifted into a polite sitting position while Applepaw merely tilted her head and flicked her eyes up to look at their fellow apprentice.

"What is it, Bluepaw?" Stormpaw's mellow, soothing mew caught Bluepaw's attention, and she bounced cheerfully.

"I'm going to the Gathering with you!" she announced. Applepaw smirked, shifting to stretch leisurely before settling down in a more comfortable position.

"Is that so? Well, congratulations, runt." the ginger apprentice purred, ignoring the indignant protest of "_Who're you calling 'runt'?_" and rolling over onto her back, paws batting at a puff that had flown off a dandelion.

Bluepaw ignored the older apprentice's apparent indifference and turned to Stormpaw to see his reaction. She was surprised to find him smiling tenderly at her. His clear green gaze made her feel a peculiar warmth in the pit of her belly. She smiled goofily at him, and he laughed.

Standing, he brushed his nose to her ear, whispering, "Congratulations," before slipping through the narrow archway of reeds and vanishing into the bustling crowd of cats. Bluepaw watched him, before turning to look at Applepaw.

"Where's he going?" she asked in a, hopefully, light manner. Applepaw regarded her for a few moments before giving a small smirk, pushing herself to her feet.

As she reached the reeds lining their small clearing, she paused, throwing a mischievous glance behind her shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she mewed playfully before disappearing through the fronds after her brother.

For some reason, this made the fawn-silver tabby apprentice flush, embarrassment lighting her face. "Only 'cause I'm curious, not like I care or anything." she muttered, shouldering her way through the arched entrance with a huff.

Her pelt felt suffocating in the hot green-leaf air, so she directed her paws towards the lake, hoping to cool off, relax, and collect her jumbled thoughts before the Gathering tonight. With that thought, she smiled to herself again, though nervousness tinged the gesture.

_I wonder what it'll be like!_


	4. Chapter Three: A Chainlink Web of Lies

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Thank you for continuing to review this fic~ /3

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Character deaths, nothing too major, again. A lot of characters will be introduced~

* * *

Chapter 3

_A Chain-link Web of Lies_

* * *

_Whoa! The island looks awesome!_

Bluepaw stumbled after Runepaw as her sister padded confidently through the sea of cats. How could she be so indifferent at being subjected to so many stares? Bluepaw frowned, trying to appear as tiny as possible to the scrutinizing eyes of the other Clans as Kinkstar led RiverClan onto the tree-bridge that provided access to the Gathering island.

"So, how's it going, runt?"

Bluepaw gasped at the sudden loud voice, whipping around with her fawn-silver pelt bristling and her breathing hard. Her eyes locked onto Applepaw's laughing face and Stormpaw's apologetic one standing behind his sister.

"Whoa there, shorty. Calm down, would ya?" the large ginger apprentice chuckled, exchanging an amused glance with her brother. Stormpaw rolled his eyes at his sister, opting to pad to Bluepaw's side with a slightly concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked courteously, offering to let her lean on his shoulder, which the silver tabby declined shakily. "Are you sure? You look like you'll hyperventilate any second."

Bluepaw flushed, crystalline irises wide. "Nah, I'm good." She rose from her crouched position to bound after her sister. Runepaw had stopped to wait for her, amusement flickering in her green eyes.

"You okay?" she asked, smiling. Bluepaw rolled her eyes in an attempt to appear collected.

"Stop that, being concerned is creepy for you." she shot back. Runepaw smirked, thumping the she-cat with a gentle paw.

"Let's go before we get lost." Was all she said before she raced into the crowd, leaving Bluepaw to scramble, panicked, after her. She shouldered her way through some thick brambles, ignoring the flashes of pain as they pricked her fur and tore clumps of it off. She was so engrossed with finding her sister that she emerged from the prickly plants only to have her muzzle collide painfully with her sister's back.

With a cry, she stumbled back hard onto her haunches. Looking up, she caught sight of Runepaw's delighted and awed look, and her growl of irritation died in her throat.

"Whoa…" she breathed, straightening up and blinking, dazed. "It's huge!"

Runepaw was already bounding away to greet apprentices of the other Clans. Once again, Bluepaw scurried after her quickly. Her sister was eagerly conversing with Applepaw at the edge of the large group of apprentices. Reaching her, Bluepaw panted, worn out.

"Runepaw, could you please give me a signal next time you decide to randomly charge off without a warning?" she huffed in between puffs of breath.

Applepaw laughed, ruffling the small apprentice's fur with her abnormally red tail. "Aw, is the runt pouting? That's so cute!" she cooed falsely, making Runepaw giggle.

Bluepaw growled, protesting, "I am definitely _not_ pouting!" Her mew sounded too loud, and with a jolt, she realized that every single one of the apprentices had fallen silent. Taking a hurried glance at the group, she was surprised to find all of them staring at her.

He pelt prickled uncomfortably, and she gulped audibly. Then, the group shifted to let another cat out. With a surge of relief, she recognized Stormpaw.

"Are you teasing her again?" His mew sounded resigned, and he flicked his tail-tip over his sister's ear. Applepaw shrugged, feigning innocence, while Runepaw was effectively silenced by the calculating stares of the older apprentices.

"So, who're the newbies?" One, a sleek-furred tabby she-cat, mewed smoothly, sliding gracefully towards the two sisters, who shrank back at the sudden appearance. Stormpaw smiled.

"This is Runepaw and –"

"Bluepaw, right?"

Bluepaw snapped her head up at the new voice. Her eyes widened as she took in the slender form of the new voice.

"S-Silverpaw!" she stammered. Silverpaw smirked, slipping through the crowd of curious apprentices to stand in front of the fawn-silver pelted she-cat.

"Oi, Silverpaw, why don't you introduce us to your little friend?" came the slow drawl of a big gray tom sitting near the back of the group. Murmurs of agreement followed, and Bluepaw craned her neck to take in all the gathered apprentices.

Two cats sat at the back, one of them the gray tom and the other a small, dainty she-cat with a downy white pelt. An unusual splash of black rested on her chest, and her paws were laced with golden fur.

At the sides sat three apprentices, a jet-black she-cat, a golden-furred she-cat, and a mousy-brown tom.

Then the front was occupied by Silverpaw and the lithe tabby she-cat who had spoken earlier. Slightly behind them stood two younger apprentices, looking as nervous as Bluepaw felt. Silverpaw rolled his eyes.

"Bluepaw, this she-cat here is Shadepaw of ShadowClan. The three behind her are her Clan mates, Timberpaw, Sunpaw, and Mousepaw.

"The two at the back are Skypaw and Minnowpaw of ThunderClan, and the two behind Shadepaw are Featherpaw and Lightpaw, my Clan mates and sisters just like you and Runepaw."

He puffed, looking worn out from all the talking. Skypaw, the large, broad-shouldered gray tom at the back, shouldered his way aggressively towards them. "Well, you can't forget about the other apprentices who didn't come this time." He leaned in towards them, and Bluepaw flinched back from the strange smell of the forest on his breath.

"Oh, leave them alone, Skypaw." The smooth, silky voice wafted towards them, and the tom stepped back. Looking behind him, the two sisters saw Minnowpaw padding smoothly to the front.

"Hello, Bluepaw and Runepaw. You'll have to excuse my Clan mate's behaviour; he's been a little off all day. Food-deprived, most likely." she joked, ignoring the indignant protest from Skypaw. Bluepaw purred roughly, feeling a little more at ease. She liked this new she-cat, she was nice and friendly.

A little nudge made her jump, and she whirled to see Featherpaw and Lightpaw at her side. They glanced up at her shyly. "Uh, this is our first Gathering too." Lightpaw mewed meekly, embarrassed. Featherpaw nodded rapidly in agreement. Bluepaw smiled, feeling better knowing that there were others experiencing their first Gathering other than her and her sister.

She was thinking of a proper way to reply when one of the leaders yowled for silence. She locked her gaze onto the Great Rock and stiffened her form.

"Who're the leaders?" she whispered sharply to Stormpaw. The older tom smiled, pointing to the leaders with his tail.

"That one is Stormstar, leader of WindClan. The silver and white one beside him is Rainstar, leader of ThunderClan, and the last one is Featherstar, leader of ShadowClan." he murmured softly in her ear. Then he moved his gaze to the deputies seated at the base of the large boulder.

"The big red tom is Redstorm, ThunderClan's deputy. The black tom is Rockfur, deputy of ShadowClan, and the white she-cat is Windwing, WindClan's deputy." Bluepaw narrowed her eyes, gazing at Windwing. The she-cat looked tenser than any of the other deputies, and she idly wondered why.

The two were silenced as Stormstar padded gravely to the front of the Great Rock. "WindClan has bad news to report. One of our warriors, Stoneheart, has been murdered. We still have no clues as to how, when, or why."

His news stirred troubled murmurings in the crowd of assembled cats. He raised his tail for silence. "We have also discovered RiverClan warrior's scent markings and have had stolen prey, but we have already discussed this and I hope that RiverClan is true to their word. However, we have had stolen prey once again." His eyes glinted like steel in the moonlight.

Bluepaw suddenly understood Windwing's hostility as the deputy hissed in the general direction of the RiverClan cats.

Stormstar gazed ominously at the assembled RiverClan cats for a few heartbeats before his eyes flickered. Dipping his head, he stepped back and allowed Featherstar to step forward.

The silvery tabby opened her jaws to speak. "Strangely, we have also had a murder this moon. Firedrop has been found dead at the edge of the RiverClan border. I'm not saying this means anything." she added quickly. "For all we know, he might've drowned. I will not falsely accuse another Clan of a deed that they might not have done. We are searching for any clues, and the training of Firedrop's apprentice, Sunpaw, has been passed over to Nettlepelt."

Beside Bluepaw, Sunpaw visibly flinched, and she drooped her head, ears flattened in grief.

Rainstar moved forward, eyes hard. "Like WindClan and ShadowClan, we have also had a murder. Dasherflight."

Surprised murmuring echoed through the island as though carried on the night breeze.

"Oh, no! Not Dasherflight!" came the murmur from behind Bluepaw, and she turned to see a group of elders huddled together, eyes clouded with sorrow in the soft moonlight.

Stormpaw smiled dryly. "Not a tom of many words is he?" he whispered in Bluepaw's ear, gesturing with his tail towards where Rainstar was perched at the edge of the Great Rock. The silvery apprentice didn't answer, as her mind was racing.

"We've had a murder too! Brackenpelt!" she hissed to herself. Stormpaw looked at her, surprise shimmering in his green eyes. Slowly, he nodded.

"It's weird." he agreed. They didn't have time to say any more, for Kinkstar had stepped up to take Rainstar's place.

"Brackenpelt has also been murdered." she mewed slowly, echoing Bluepaw's thought. The RiverClan leader's eyes were shocked and calculating. "Like you," she added to the leaders, "we do not know what the cause of death was."

"Creepy." The sing-song voice whispered in Bluepaw's ear. Jumping, she whirled around to see Applepaw grinning condescendingly at her. Bluepaw twitched her tail in anger, but ignored the older apprentice.

With a jolt, she realized that the Gathering had broken up and the leaders were preparing to leap from the Great Rock. Kinkstar landed smoothly and flicked her tail, signalling for her warriors to follow her. Bluepaw quickly jumped up and raced to her leader, mumbling a good-bye to the apprentices of the other three Clans. They didn't look to her, but nodded to acknowledge words.

Bluepaw maintained a steady silence on the way back to camp, mind racing. Deaths in all four Clans? What in the name of StarClan was going on?


	5. Chapter Four: Of Prophecies and Betrayal

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews~

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Minor angst and suicide attempts, may be triggering. You have been warned. Warnings are chapter specific.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Of Prophecies and Betrayal_

* * *

Dead leaves fluttered from the branches of the trees surrounding the narrow path. Bluepaw padded slowly through the undergrowth, eyes trained on the quivering nose of a big, plump shrew.

Unsheathing her claws, she pounced, landing square on the small creature. It squealed loudly, struggling in vain. With a smirk, Bluepaw whispered, "You're mine." Her claws pierced its throat and it stilled immediately.

With a satisfied smile playing on her lips, she straightened up from her crouched position. _No point in going any further. It's death cry probably reached ThunderClan!_ She mused, flicking her fluffy tail. Beaming, she trekked happily back to where she had buried her earlier fresh-kill. Digging it all up, she took a mouthful.

Racing back to camp, she idly noted that she would have to make several trips. As she parted some reeds and slipped into camp, she crossed directly over to the pile and dropped her load, flexing her jaws. A sudden voice cut into her concentration, and she whirled around.

Big, bright eyes stared back at her. "How'd your assessment go?" Shimmerpaw squeaked, her soft, downy pelt fluffed up against the cold of leaf-bare. She was huddled next to her sister, Flightpaw. The two mackerel tabbies were crouched stiffly at the entrance of the apprentice's den.

They were kitted the night after the Gathering, and their mother, Brightleaf, was so exhausted that she almost died during the kitting. Their father, Thorntail, had been worried sick.

The two sisters had returned from a border patrol, and their brother, Rainpaw, was still out on a hunting patrol with his mentor, Mapleshade.

Bluepaw grinned loftily in reply to Shimmerpaw's inquiry. "It went as smooth as the river in leaf-bare!" she declared, thumping the ground with her paw for good measure.

"Kinkstar will decide that, not you." the smooth voice cut in sharply, and Bluepaw turned her head to see Whitedove padding from the warrior's den. The tabby she-cat paused in her tracks to cast a glance back at her daughter and apprentice.

"Go get Runepaw when she's done. I want to congratulate her on her successful assessment." was all she said before disappearing into the camp entrance. Bluepaw stared, disbelievingly, as the reeds waved wildly before settling down again.

_What's wrong with congratulating me? Why, Mother? What can I do to make you proud?_

As if reading her mind, Flightpaw mewed, "Why didn't she congratulate you?" Bluepaw could only stare sorrowfully at the small apprentice. She had no answer to that.

"I'd like to know that too, Flightpaw." she murmured, her voice a whisper in the wind.

* * *

Bluepaw lay awake, staring up at the ceiling of the den. Runepaw snored quietly beside her, twitching every now and then.

Bluepaw thought back to the times when her mother used to play with her, used to show her affection, used to care for her, used to love her. What happened to create the world of difference between then and now?

Sighing inaudibly, she sank down in her nest, shutting her eyes to ward off her negative thoughts. Behind her eyelids, pictures of the past flashed tauntingly behind her eyes. She tried to stifle the whimper of pain and grief building in her chest, but it escaped as a strangled sob from her throat.

Shaking her head, she stared at the ground by her paws as if contemplating something before slipping out silently from the den. She didn't notice the green eyes that were looking at her with undisguised concern.

Once outside the den, Bluepaw raced for the camp entrance, tears flowing freely from her clouded blue eyes. Branches whipped harshly at her silvery-cream tabby pelt, leaving behind scratches and bruises but she was too out of it to care, or even notice.

Head down, she barrelled through the forest and erupted from the bushes to skid clumsily on the small gray pebbles lining the lake. Her shoulders shook as sobs racked her body, silent tears coursing down her cheeks.

Not hesitating, she lurched into the cold water of the lake, splashing wildly as she swam forwards to go deeper. Finally, when her paws cleared the pebbly lake bottom, she plunged down into the spiralling abyss of dark murky water, her strong hind legs propelling her.

When she went deep enough so that her ears were ringing and her mind became fuzzy, she let her muscles relax, drifting further and further into the deep waters. Her lungs burned for air, but she felt oddly peaceful.

Was this what it felt like to die? Bluepaw didn't know. What she did know was that she would rather have this than living a meaningless life.

With that thought, she felt herself go limp and let the currents throw her body like a rag doll. Her vision swam, darkening at an alarming rate. With one last look at the light of the surface, Bluepaw drifted off into the lulling tide of blackness.

* * *

_Bluepaw ran through a peaceful meadow, the slight breeze stirring the neatly cut grass. Wildflowers danced around in the wind and trees rustled as their leaves were blown this way and that._

_ The small apprentice barely noticed her surroundings, and her wide crystalline irises flicked around her, puzzled. Where was she? StarClan? Was she dead?_

_ "You have come, little one. We have been awaiting you."_

_ Bluepaw jerked, startled at the voice, and whipped around. She wasn't expecting to see anybody, so when she saw the cat sitting not a tail's length farther that where she stood, frozen, she was surprised._

_ "Who are you? Where is this? What am I doing here?" Her questions poured out like water would over a collapsed dam. The cat held his tail up for silence. _

_ He had a tan tabby pelt, and stars danced and shimmered on the tips of his fur with every movement. His shocking green eyes were warm and gentle, and Bluepaw felt herself relaxing under his gaze._

_ "Be calm, little one. I am Crookedstar, one of the previous leaders RiverClan. And no, you are not dead yet." Bluepaw felt a flash of disappointment, but then she noticed that he spoke funny, like the way his jaw moved unnaturally when he opened and closed his mouth. With a prick of realization, she saw that his jaw was crooked and deformed, as if some horrible accident had wrenched it brutally._

_ "Crookedstar?" she asked, confused. She had never heard of a Crookedstar before. The huge tom merely nodded in affirmation. "What does StarClan want from me?" she demanded, puzzled and suspicious._

_ Crookedstar looked pained. "You're fate has been sealed. You will lead the Clans into a battle fiercer than any that we have ever faced. But beware: whether you triumph or fall, is up to a single decision. A decision that you will have to make in the near future."_

_ Bluepaw stiffened at his ominous words, alarm flashing through her eyes. "Wh-what do you mean?" she stammered, eyes wide. "How can I lead the Clans into a war? And against who? Tell me!" Her voice transformed into a wail by the end, and she shook her head as if warding off a swarm of particularly annoying flies._

_ Crookedstar bowed his head, defeated. "I'm afraid that is something that we cannot answer. StarClan doesn't know everything, little one."_

_ With that, he vanished into the air, and Bluepaw felt herself being sucked into another place, another forest. But this one was a dark, ominous place, with no light to guide her._

_ Frightened, she padded cautiously through the debris littering the ground. Suddenly, a horrible screech echoed through the trees, making her jump and whirl around._

_ Heart thumping, she made her way towards the way the sound came from, narrowing her eyes as a dim light filtered through the bushes. Crouched, she hid behind the dead undergrowth and peered through the wilted branches. What she saw made her eyes widen and her heart race even faster._

_ In the center of the clearing stood a group of massive cats, all glaring at the larger group of cats by their paws. They were looking at the large toms with admiration and cold determination. One of the massive toms was speaking loudly, his voice a roar in the silent air._

_ "We will take down the Clans and regain control of the territories. We will have StarClan bowing at our heels!" he crowed, sharp amber eyes glinting in the gloom._

_ He continued to speak, but Bluepaw didn't hear the rest. Her wandering gaze had just caught sight of a familiar silver pelt amongst the sea of gathered cats. The beholder was sitting, crouched, near the back, almost a tail's length away from her. His aqua eyes shone with a fierce light, and she almost let loose her gasp of shock._

_ It was Silverpaw! A sting of betrayal shot through her, and she quietly turned and stalked away. Fuming, she raced away through the dark forest, panting._

* * *

"…paw. Bluepaw! Bluepaw, can you hear me? Bluepaw!" A voice was calling frantically at her, and Bluepaw frowned, shaking off the paw prodding her flank.

Cracking open her eyes a slit, she saw a blurry shape hovering over her. Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, the figure swam slightly before becoming clear. It was Stormpaw. Groaning, she sat up, immediately vomiting up several mouthfuls of water.

Choking, she coughed and sucked in as much air as possible. Stormpaw didn't wait for her to recover her breath before launching questions at her, looking frantic and worried out of his mind.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded, lashing his tail fretfully. "Why did you do that?"

Bluepaw struggled to speak. "I…didn't…want…to live…anymore!" she wheezed between breaths. "Death was much more…appealing to me!"

Stormpaw shook his head, incredulous. "Why? Can you tell me?" he replied, voice rising in octaves. He looked hysterical, nothing like his usual calm and collected demeanour. Bluepaw echoed her thoughts, looking slightly concerned.

Stormpaw frowned. "I just watched you try to commit suicide! How do you expect me to be _calm and collected?_" he nearly shouted. Bluepaw cringed away from his booming voice, her temples throbbing. Stormpaw seemed to immediately collect himself and stood up.

Bluepaw squinted up at him. The sun was blinding. With a jolt, she scrambled up. It was nearly morning! She looked to Stormpaw, eyes wide in shock.

"We have to get back to the Clan!" she hissed, turning and ambling unsteadily back in the direction of the camp. Stormpaw hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, but he followed her through the long grass.

Bluepaw battled her disappointment in her unsuccessful attempt with her relief that it was still early, and they could probably make it back to camp unnoticed. She sighed, irritating her raw throat, and padded on sadly towards the RiverClan camp.


	6. Chapter Five: More than a Brother

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes:** Hey guys~! I'd like to thank whoever's reading this right now, for supporting this fic. I'd like to give a big shout-out to the people who have reviewed so far, it motivates me to keep on writing~

******Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. No particular warnings this chapter~ Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

_More than a Brother_

* * *

Bluepaw felt the stares of her Clan mates boring into her back as she made her way to the fresh-kill pile with a squirrel clamped tightly in her jaws. Setting it down delicately, she huffed, turning around to glare at the two warriors who had paused to stare at her.

Flushing in embarrassment, Barktalon and Frostwing looked away hurriedly and continued on their way, heads down. Bluepaw watched them disappear into the reeds by the camp entrance. Once they were gone, she let out a puff, sitting down with a thump.

Ever since her attempted suicide, her Clan mates had been watching her like hawks. Some even went out of their way to stop her and spend time with her, telling her what a good friend she was and how much she was loved. These gestures, though harmless, annoyed her to no end. Plus, they made it sound like she had done it to get attention.

Shimmerpaw and Flightpaw gossiped about her behind her back, and Applepaw hardly ever talked to her anymore. Bluepaw sighed, burying her muzzle under her paws.

A small nudge on her shoulder made her jump, and she uncovered her nose to look up. Round yellow eyes peered back at her. Startled by the close proximity, Bluepaw jerked back, huffing.

"You alright?" Rainpaw asked, tilting his head in puzzlement. "What's up?"

Bluepaw took a deep breath to steady herself before replying. "Uh, I'm fine! Just peachy! Um, is there a reason why you're asking?" She feigned nonchalance. Rainpaw stared at her, unconvinced, but shrugged anyway.

"Well, it's your warrior ceremony soon, isn't it?" he continued. Bluepaw nodded, confused. Why did he want to know? Taking her nod as an invitation to go on, he mewed excitedly, "What's it like?"

Bluepaw forced herself to laugh lightly. "Oh, Rainpaw. I don't know, I haven't been in one yet! But Applepaw and Stormpaw's are today, you'll get to see then." As she spoke, she realized that she had completely forgotten about the ceremony until she said it.

Applepaw and Stormpaw stepped out of the apprentice's den, looking sleek and well-groomed. "Speak of the devil." Rainpaw muttered, trotting off to find his sisters. Bluepaw watched him go, feeling empty now that he was gone, but she brushed it off as insecurity.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words." Kinkstar's commanding voice brought Bluepaw back to reality. A tail brushed her flank, and she craned her head to see Runepaw settling down beside her. The elder sister grinned at her.

Just then, Barktalon and Mapleshade emerged from their den and practically flew to their kits, covering them with adoring licks and smoothing out their pelts. Applepaw shrugged her father off, annoyed. Stormpaw kindly informed his parents that they had already groomed themselves.

"They look so happy! Like if StarClan themselves had descended and given them their eternal blessings!" Runepaw mewed excitedly.

Bluepaw could do naught but nod, sadness settling down in the pit of her stomach. Her mother would never do that, and their father, Northstride, barely ever acknowledge either of them. Sighing, she sank down and tucked her paws under her, settling down to watch at the edge of the crowd.

"Applepaw, Stormpaw, come forward!"

The siblings exchanged a look and stepped obligingly up to their leader. Kinkstar stared down at them, pride sparking in her eyes.

"Applepaw, from now on, you will be known as Appleswift, and Stormpaw, you will be known as Stormrift. We welcome you to this Clan as full-fledged RiverClan warriors."

Runepaw lifted her muzzle and called their names, looking gleeful. Bluepaw hesitated, but when she saw Stormrift's eyes flash her way, she hastily chanted their names as loud as she could. Something caught the corner of her eye, and she froze mid-chant.

Runepaw's eyes were shining with adoration and something deeper. Following the line of her gaze, Bluepaw's heart sank as she realized it was Stormrift that her sister was focused on.

Stormrift's smooth tabby pelt looked like a shimmering blue lake in the sun. Bluepaw smiled softly to herself, a strange emotion bubbling up in her chest. She couldn't yet put a name on it, but she believed she would someday. Startled, she realized that along with the new feeling, she also felt something darker, more sinister building inside her, and it scared her.

"Bluepaw?" Stormrift's deep voice cut through her thoughts, and she looked up at him. Suddenly, he seemed so much taller, and her, so much smaller. His eyes shone with a deep happiness and pride, and Bluepaw couldn't help smiling widely.

"Hey, mister big warrior. How does it feel to have your warrior name at last?" she purred, tilting her head to the side in a display of curiosity. Stormrift grinned at her.

"Great!" he responded, tilting his head back. "It's great to be a warrior at last." Appleswift padded over, an identical grin plastered on her face. Reaching them, she wound her tail along her hind leg and sat, settling down comfortably.

"Well don't _you_ look confident," Bluepaw sneered, growling when Appleswift pointedly ignored her, opting to instead talk to Runepaw. The tan tabby and Stormrift both seemed appalled at the obvious hostility between the two.

Huffing, Bluepaw turned her head, annoyed. Standing abruptly, she stormed off in the direction of the camp entrance. "I'm going for some fresh air." she called irritably over her shoulder as she disappeared through the reeds. The stalks waved wildly in her wake.

"Uh, I'll go after her." Stormrift mewed quickly after a pause. He got to his paws swiftly, and followed after Bluepaw.

Once he was out of camp, he rushed to trail Bluepaw's scent. She seemed to have run all the way to the lake. Frowning, he chased after her, panting. He burst through the bushes, breathing out Bluepaw's name.

The fawn-silver apprentice was crouched at the shore of the lake, gazing out at the shimmering expanse of water. Hearing Stormrift, she spun around, growling. "What do you want?" she spat, the fur along her spine bristling. Stormrift approached her cautiously, eyes concerned.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, voice soft and worried. Bluepaw's fierce expression softened, and she whipped around to hide it. Stormrift caught the look and chuckled gently, sliding forward and settling down beside her.

"Yeah. Fine." Bluepaw mewed gruffly, not making eye-contact. She stared across the smooth surface of the lake, and briefly remembered the last time she had been here alone with Stormrift, Stormpaw at that time.

"Do you remember last time we were here? I pulled you out of the lake." he reminded gently, smiling. Bluepaw let her façade drop, grinning begrudgingly.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to go on about it." She mumbled, looking at her paws. Stormrift crooked his head.

"You sure you're okay, Bluepaw?" he asked, worried. Bluepaw shook her head wordlessly, letting her eyes cloud up with conflicting emotions.

"Sorry." she mewed at last, her expression settling on distant, thoughtful. "I shouldn't have let her get to me. That being said, I shouldn't have snapped at her either. It's just, she's become so distant lately, and I feel like I've just lost a sister."

The silver apprentice rested her head on her paws and sighed heavily. Stormrift laid his tail on her shoulder soothingly. "I know this must be hard for you. I'll have a word with Appleswift later, and you two can sort things out. How does that sound?" he offered.

"Better." Bluepaw mewed grudgingly. She heaved herself to her paws, puffing. "C'mon, let's go back. They'll be wondering where we went off to. And you still have to do your vigil. Good thing new-leaf's starting, or we'd have to throw you in the lake to defrost you come morning." She purred at her own joke.

Stormrift laughed, getting up to pad alongside her. "Bet you'll be looking forward to your own warrior vigil."

Bluepaw shuddered at the thought. "Not a chance." she mewed swiftly, bounding ahead. Stormrift watched her, amused, before his eyes flashed with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Bluepaw, wait!" he called. The cream-silver apprentice stopped in her tracks and turned, eyes wide and expectant.

Stormrift hesitated, as if not sure what to say. "Well, before, when you said you considered Appleswift your sister, do you consider me as just your brother?"

Bluepaw tilted her head in thought. "No, you're more than that. But I can't explain it properly, I just know that you are more than a brother to me." And with that, she raced on ahead, her tail-tip disappearing into the undergrowth.

Stormrift just stood and stared after her, expression unreadable. "Good." he murmured, his voice carrying through the breeze. "Good." he repeated before stepping forward and vanishing into the bushes.


	7. Chapter Six: Unleashed Insanity

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Thanks for the feedback, Amber342~! I've changed a few things according to your suggestions~!

******Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Character deaths and angst to spice up the chapter~

Enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

Chapter 6

_Unleashed Insanity_

* * *

"Kinkstar." A voice called out, soft and sweet like a bell. The mousy she-cat glanced behind her, eyes glinting with wisdom and sorrow.

"So you saw it too." It was more of a statement then a question, though from the way she tilted her head towards the newcomer, it was obvious that she expected an answer. The smaller she-cat bounded up the slope, green eyes slow and hesitant.

"Yes."

The RiverClan leader tilted her head as if a realization suddenly struck her. "Then the best we can do for her is to prepare her in the best way possible."

The second cat made no sound, but Kinkstar could tell from the way her eyes glinted in the doom, that Plumfeather could do nothing but agree. As they sat together, a star shot across the night sky, lighting up the world in a split second.

_From the forest of darkness, an evil, far more dangerous than anything the Clans have ever witnessed, will arise. Tragedy will befall the Clans, but all can be salvaged in a flash of pure blue light._

* * *

"Bluepaw, from now on, you shall be known as Bluecrest. The Clan welcomes you as a full-fledged RiverClan warrior."

Kinkstar's call rang through the clearing as the cats below the Highledge shifted excitedly, murmurs whispering through the throng as they chattered. The RiverClan leader paused, smiling proudly down at her Clan, before opening her jaws to continue.

Almost aglow with excitement and euphoria, Bluecrest licked her leader's shoulder respectfully before turning and racing to seat herself beside her newly-named sister, Runeswipe. Almost simultaneously, they looked over to where Whitedove sat, her eyes aglow with pride.

When their eyes met, Whitedove stood and started making her way to her daughters. Bluecrest's eyes sparkled.

_Is she finally going to recognize me? Have I finally become the daughter you've always wanted, Mother?_

"Oh, Runeswipe, I'm so proud of you!" she purred, pressing up against Runeswipe's side. "You've come so far and become such a fine warrior!" Whitedove could barely breathe through her purrs.

_Of course not._

Bluecrest stared as emotions started flooding through her veins. Shock, anger, betrayal, and pain. They each cut into her like vicious claws tearing again and again at her heart until all that was left was a broken shell. And finally, after all these moons, Bluecrest snapped.

She surged forwards, her legs powered purely on blind rage, and she knocked into Runeswipe, flinging her sister to the warm, earthy ground. She towered over her elder sister, fury and pain battling in her rage-clouded blue eyes.

"Why is it always you?" Bluecrest screamed, finally letting her emotions loose. "Why is it always you that gets shown love and affection? Is it because you're older than me? Am I being thrown away and trampled on because of something I couldn't control? Why are you stealing Mother away from me?"

_Pain, anger, fury, betrayal, love. I can finally show them to the world._

The whole clearing had gone silent. Cats stared at the two she-cats in the middle of the clearing. Out of the corner of her eyes, Bluecrest saw Brightleaf, Stormrift and Appleswift's mother, herding her kits into the nursery. When their eyes met, Brightleaf gave Bluecrest a worried look before turning and vanishing into the warm den. _Hiding, the coward. _The thought enraged Bluecrest even more, and she turned her attention back to her sister cowering at her paws.

"Why is it that I can never seem to get Mother to even look at me? Am I that horrible? Am I really such a disappointment? What did I do to deserve this?" She fought back the pressure behind her eyes as her body shook with dry sobs. "Answer me, Runeswipe!"

"Get off her!"

The sudden screech made half the cats jump, and before she knew what was happening, Bluecrest felt a weight crash into her and she was flung off her paws, landing heavily on her side and she felt the breath leave her lungs.

She glanced across the clearing and felt her heart clench when she saw Whitedove crouched over her sister's body, licking her comfortingly. Suddenly, the warrior looked up, hissing in fury at Bluecrest.

"You want and answer? I'll give you one! Yes, you are a huge disappointment. Why do you think I preferred your sister as opposed to you, you wretched creature? Runeswipe would never have let me down like you did!"

Across the clearing, both Runeswipe and Bluecrest could clearly see their father, Northstride's, shock at their mother's words.

Bluecrest felt her eyes widen then close. She couldn't feel the whole left side of her battered body. When she felt paws thudding towards her, she snapped her eyes open again. Looking up, she was shocked to see Whitedove charging towards her, rage lighting her mother's eyes. When the she-cat approached, she lifted a heavy paw and brought it down swiftly on the side of her head.

Darkness enveloped her, and her eyelids fluttered closed. Before she surrendered herself to the black tide washing over her, she had one last fleeting thought.

_How could this happen to me?_

* * *

"Bluecrest?"

The voice disrupted her peaceful slumber. _Go away. I don't want to wake up._Of course her wish was ignored as blinding light flooded through her eyelids. Growling weakly, she allowed her eyes to open slowly. She sat up and winced in doing so. The smell of herbs flowed through her senses, and she knew instinctively that she was in the medicine cat's den.

Just then, the medicine cat, Plumfeather's gray tabby-marked head poked into the small medicine den. "Oh, Bluecrest, you're awake!" she exclaimed, honest relief shining in her light green eyes. "We were worried that you weren't going to wake up!"

Bluecrest frowned, trying to ignore the throbbing in her temple and instead focusing her fuzzy blue gaze on Plumfeather's suddenly pained and sorrowful expression. "Who's we?" she grumbled. "Anyways, what's with that look? I'm alive and well, aren't I?"

The medicine cat shook her head slowly, pinning the confused warrior with her sad gaze. "A lot happened while you were…out." she began hesitantly. Bluecrest blinked her deep blue eyes and rose slowly, achingly, to her paws, a sudden urgency apparent in her next words.

"Like what?" she demanded, mind racing with possibilities. Plumfeather merely shook her head.

"Maybe you should come look for yourself." She murmured lowly, stepping back to give Bluecrest room to crawl out of the den. The warrior did so, casting a mutinous glance at the medicine cat.

"Is it that bad?" she muttered, padding unsteadily out of the fern tunnel connecting the medicine clearing to the rest of the camp. She leaned heavily on Plumfeather's shoulder, coughing once or twice when she tripped. As they emerged, cats began to stare in their direction, their gazes boring into Bluecrest 's pelt and making her extremely uncomfortable. She shifted, looking down at the ground.

"Why are they all staring at me?" she demanded softly out of the corner of her lips. Plumfeather didn't reply, instead focusing on the two prone bodies lying on the ground in front of them. Their fur stirred ever so slightly in the cool breeze, and Bluecrest 's eyes widened.

"…Whitedove? Northstride?" she whispered, her voice wavering slightly. She crouched down, nosing Whitedove's fur gently. She fully expected the queen to snap her eyes open and yell at Bluecrest for waking her up, as she had done so often in the past when she had awoken from a nightmare.

But now, the tan-and-white tabby pelt didn't stir except in the soft breaths of wind. Bluecrest shut her eyes firmly, sobs wracking her body. Not allowing herself to dwell on her mother's death, she moved on to the next still and cold body.

"Northstride?" she whispered, her voice becoming muffled as she pressed her muzzle into his blood-soaked flank. Pulling away, she fixed her stricken blue eyes at Plumfeather. Blood flecked her muzzle from Northstride's damp fur.

"What in the name of StarClan happened to them?" she demanded fiercely, though the effect was ruined when her voice cracked and she buried her face into her father's sticky pet again. "No… no, no, no, no…please…don't do this to me…" Her mumbled words were no more than a broken whisper carried by the waves of grief radiating from her small, crouched form.

Plumfeather frowned, as did the few cats that were watching. Never had a cat seemed so broken, so defeated. They watched as Bluecrest curled up, dry sobs still heaving from her jaws that were agape with pain and sorrow.

A flicker of movement from across the clearing made the medicine cat look up, green eyes expecting. "Runeswipe." She whispered, as the familiar tabby shape slouched across the clearing. Olive green eyes gleamed in the doom, sadness and grief raw in those reflective irises.

* * *

_Bluecrest's prone body lay in the center of the clearing, shielded by the crouched form of Whitedove. The tabby queen panted in rage, her jaws agape as saliva dripped down onto the earthy ground. Her enlarged irises flickered back and forth, still lit with a mad light. Suddenly, she threw her head back and a low keening sound erupted from her foam-specked lips._

_Without warning, she collapsed, blood bubbling from her lips and joining the foam, creating a pink-tainted mixture. The clearing grew so silent that a drop of dew could be heard if it had chosen that moment to release its hold._

_A sudden cry echoed through the camp, startling the majority of cats out of their fur. Northstride burst through to the front of the assembled cats, eyes wide with shock and pain._

_"Whitedove… Bluecrest…This can't be happening!" he cried, grief cracking his voice, and he closed his eyes and charged blindly through the camp entrance. Cats stared, frozen in shock as the bushes stopped trembling in the grief-stricken tom's wake._

_"Everyone! Attention! I need two warriors to go after him! Barktalon, Mapleshade, I'll leave that to you!" The two warriors exchanged a determined look and nodded before turning and dashing out of camp as fast as they could._

_The rest of the clearing exploded into exclamations of shock, fear, grief, and even hints of anger. Kinkstar frowned sadly, finally understanding what troubles lay in store for Bluecrest, as the prophecy foretold. She looked over to where Runeswipe huddled, crouched in a shocked, grief-struck position._

_With a pang of sadness, the leader stood and began to make her way over to the small warrior, but a stirring by the camp entrance stopped her. Her clear green eyes widened at the sight that greeted her._

_Mapleshade and Thorntail shuffled awkwardly through the narrow entrance and the grim looks on their faces told Kinkstar everything she needed to know. The supported a limp gray shape between them, its flanks mottled with blood._

_They made their way slowly to the center of the clearing where Whitedove lay, and set Northstride's unmoving shape beside his mate's. The medicine cat, Plumfeather, had carried Bluecrest's unconscious body to her den to have her examined._

_"We found him at the bottom of the sheer ravine separating ThunderClan's border from ours." Mapleshade meowed gravely, sadness reverberating through her voice. "He appears to have thrown himself off the ledge in grief."_

_Silence met her words and for a few heartbeats, no cat moved. Then, a thin, eerie wail rose up from the crowd, escalating to a full on yowl, and the Clan burst into confusion._

* * *

Runeswipe slinked across the clearing to sit by her sister's side. She turned to press her muzzle to Bluecrest's in comfort, but the fawn-silver warrior drew away in a flash. Bluecrest snarled, rage lighting her previously defeated eyes.

"Stay away from me, monster! This is your fault. You killed them, and in return, I'll hate you until the end of time." Bluecrest's voice cracked, and she returned to burying her muzzle in her father's cold, blood-soaked fur.

Runeswipe didn't reply, but the hurt that flashed in her eyes portrayed all her pain in her sister's biting words as she lowered her nose into Whitedove's fur. They stayed like that, mourning the loss of their parents, but the tension between the two made the atmosphere unbearable.

* * *

Bluecrest swished her fluffy tail silently as her clear blue eyes surveyed the camp from her place by the entrance of the warrior's den. She lay there, stretched out, basking in the warm golden glow of the afternoon sun.

Her ear flicked back as a rustling and shifting alerted her of another presence. Stormrift's scent drifted around her, and she relaxed. "Stormrift." she greeted, still staring at the reeds lining the opposite side of the camp.

Stormrift smiled, sitting down gently beside her. Together, they watched the two elders carrying out the prone bodies of Whitedove and Northstride. Seeing the unnatural stillness of the limp forms, and the way their heads lolled about when they were moved, Bluecrest felt the familiar pain that she thought had been numbed.

She jumped when she felt a warmth press comfortingly to her side. "It's going to be alright, you see." Stormrift murmured. Bluecrest shook her head wordlessly. Somehow, she couldn't picture things ever being alright again.


	8. Chapter Seven: Fear the Unknown

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Here's another chapter for ya'll~

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Character deaths and gore~ You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Fear the Unknown_

* * *

Bluecrest padded calmly through the lush green forest, keeping her ears pricked and eyes sharp. Her foot-falls were soft and gentle, as to not disturb any creatures. Behind her padded Mapleshade, Rainpaw, and Kinkstar. They were discussing something in low voices, but Bluecrest felt too relaxed to focus on their conversation.

Closing her eyes, she felt her muscles relax and the tension leaving her body. Letting out a soft, contented sigh, she flexed her claws on the soft grass. They were out looking for any signs of a group of rogues that was suspected to be hiding somewhere in the territory, if the rabbit-remains and small animal bones were any indication.

With her eyes closed, Bluecrest let her other senses guide her. She was familiar with the darkness, for she had been temporarily blinded when she was an apprentice. But she wasn't quite good at it, for moments later she nearly fell when she felt her paw touch an indent in the soft, earthy floor. She snapped her eyes open, casting her green gaze downwards. There, in the ground, were the imprints of several paw-prints. Excitement coursed through her veins as she called softly back to her patrol, her voice a hiss.

"Kinkstar! Mapleshade! Look what I found!"

The RiverClan leader rushed forwards, Mapleshade and Rainpaw at her flanks. Kinkstar observed the scene with careful, narrowed green eyes. "I don't recognize the scent." she murmured, half to herself, half to her patrol. "It is too distinct to be a fox's, yet too intricate to be a badger's."

Mapleshade gazed at her leader in alarm, and Rainpaw flattened his ears. "Does that mean we've been invaded by something we can't even identify?" the senior warrior hissed, her claws unsheathing and sheathing nervously.

Kinkstar held her warrior's gaze calmly, though her eyes glittered with uneasiness. "Yes, it would seem so." she responded, shoulders tense. Bluecrest felt the fur along her spine bristle at the thought. Beside her, Rainpaw shivered in fear.

"D-do you hear that, Bluecrest?" he mumbled suddenly, eyes wide and locked on a bush lining the right side of the path in front of the patrol. Bluecrest tilted her head, perking her ears and opening her maw to scent the air.

A foreign scent hit the roof of her mouth, and she gagged at the stench. "There's something there, but I don't know what it is." she coughed out. Mapleshade and Kinkstar were immediately on high alert.

A low growling rumbled through the small clearing, startling the four cats. Bluecrest peered through the foliage in an attempt to see what the cause of the sudden noise was. A pair of angular amber eye stared directly back at her.

She froze, petrified. "Kinkstar, there's something –" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as a loud roar drowned her words and a massive figure erupted from the bushes. Gasping, the patrol scrambled back to avoid being flattened by its huge paws.

In the moment's respite, Bluecrest got a good look at the creature for the first time. It was a mangy gray cat, skinny to the bone and starving by the looks of it. It had sharp, razor-like fangs that were bared and dripping with saliva.

"What in the name of StarClan?!" Mapleshade cried, dodging out of the way as the strange cat made a grab for her. To the cats' surprise, he laughed.

"I am Argowen, you pathetic creatures." he growled, baring his teeth in a menacing grin. "My group has grown tired of its mountain life and has decided to take this territory. We were informed that there were _warrior cats,_" he spat the two words spitefully, "that lived here, and have decided to have some fun."

Kinkstar bristled. "And what makes you think that we'll just _give_ our territory to you scum?" she bit out. Despite being just as enraged as her leader, Bluecrest couldn't suppress her surprise at Kinkstar's attitude. The leader was usually quiet and reserved, never being provoked by such little words.

Argowen, however, laughed cruelly. "Oh, but the thing is, I _don't_ think that. That's why I said this would be fun!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. Mapleshade snarled and Bluecrest hissed lowly. Rainpaw looked frightened, and his whole body shivered like a leaf.

A tense silence ensued, broken by Argowen's snarl as he lunged forward and grabbed Kinkstar by the scruff. The leader grunted with pain when she was shook back and forth. Hissing furiously, Mapleshade pounced on Argowen, teeth bared and claws flashing.

"Let go of her!" Bluecrest screeched, launching herself at the huge cat's side. Unbalanced, he flopped onto its side, massive paws flying. One of the caught Bluecrest on the side of her head, his claws scoring deep claw marks on the side of her face. Gasping, she was flung backward and landed heavily on her side. She coughed, feeling the blood from her wound seep into her eyes.

"Rainpaw! Get back to camp and fetch reinforcements!" Mapleshade managed to yowl, her mouth full of Argowen's fur as she clung onto the invader's side.

Argowen shook her off easily, like she was a mere burr, and pinned her to the ground firmly with one massive paw. Grinning evilly, he lowered his muzzle. "That won't be necessary. My business here is done." He laughed, a booming, eerie sound, and fastened his fangs deep into Mapleshade's throat. The ginger warrior screeched, limbs flailing as she tried to release his hold. After what seemed like ages, she stopped struggling and her eyes glazed over.

Bluecrest stared in horror as Mapleshade's blood pooled around Argowen's paws, staining them a crimson color. Memories flashed through her mind of all the times Mapleshade would help her and play with her when she was a kit, would come to her aid when she was an apprentice, and finally patrolling with her when she had become a warrior.

Argowen's muzzle dripped blood, and the liquid flowed down his fur and dripped into the rapidly growing pool of the dark substance at his feet. He lifted his head, eyes glittering with malice.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again." he almost purred, stepping back and vanishing into the undergrowth. In a few heartbeats, Bluecrest couldn't scent him anymore. She rushed to Mapleshade's side, nudging the cold, unmoving body.

"Oh, Mapleshade." she whispered, anguish shining in her deep blue eyes. "How could this happen?"

A slow rasping sound echoed beside her, and she whipped around. Her eyes widened when she saw Kinkstar lying on her side in a pool of her own blood. It wasn't as big as Mapleshade's but enough to make her worry.

Bounding to her leader's side, she nosed through the mousy she-cat's fur, looking for the injury that caused the extreme blood-loss. Halfway through her frantic search, Kinkstar shifted and lifted her head.

"B-Bluecrest…It is too late for me…" she choked, blood trickling down her chin. Slowly, as if the movement required all her strength, the RiverClan leader raised her head so that her muzzle hovered beside Bluecrest's ear.

_"__From the forest of darkness, an evil, far more dangerous than anything the Clans have ever witnessed, will arise. Tragedy will befall the Clans, but all can be salvaged in a flash of pure blue light."_

With those last whispered words, the leader went limp and her flank ceased the rhythmic movements of Kinkstar's breathing. Bluecrest stared, frozen at the eerie stillness that enveloped the former leader's unmoving corpse.

Realizations gripped the cream-silver warrior, and she doubled over. _That was Kinkstar's last life. The Clan's now leaderless. There is an unnamed group of rogues out there, thirsty for our blood. Argowen _will _come back._

"B-Bluecrest." Rainpaw's shaky voice broke through her reverie. Raising her head, she caught sight of the small apprentice standing at the edge of the clearing. Bluecrest was surprised to see three warriors standing behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" Runeswipe darted to her sister's side, but Bluecrest stumbled back, away from the tan tabby. Sadness flashed across the elder sister's features, and she backed away.

"S-stay away from me, Runeswipe." she hissed lowly, eyes still focused on a point on the blood-stained ground. Runeswipe winced at the lack of emotion in her younger sister's voice. Stormrift took her place, concern written all over his face.

"Bluecrest, are you alright?" he prompted gently. The youngest warrior of the four shook her as if shooing some persistent flies. He nudged her, looking worried, and his big green eyes were wide as he took in the gory scene behind the cream-silver tabby's crouched form.

"What in StarClan's name happened to them?" he whispered in horrified wonder. Bluecrest shut her eyes tightly, as if refusing to acknowledge the deaths of her leader and her best friend. She heard a scuffle in front of her, and she opened one eye. She was surprised to see Appleswift standing almost protectively over her.

"Come on, she's exhausted; let's get her back to camp. The questions can wait." The she-cat's mew was gruff, and to her surprise, Bluecrest could see unshed tears glistening in her deep blue eyes. A jolt of realization hit her, and she felt a deep guilt and sorrow pierce her chest.

Of course. The elder warrior was barely holding back her tears as her mother lay motionless a few mouse-lengths in front of her. As soon as she realized it, Bluecrest immediately cast a glance back at Stormrift. She was not-so-pleasantly surprised when she saw a deep grief and sadness in his shimmering green eyes.

Then his eyes became a darker shade of emerald green as dark fury lit his irises. He looked like he wanted to hurt, wanted to wound, wanted to kill. Bluecrest shivered, but a heartbeat later, the look was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Come on, then. Let's go back." he murmured, turning and almost fleeing across the clearing and into the reeds in the direction of the camp. Bluecrest felt a chill run down her spine, and she chased after the stormy gray warrior.

"Stormrift!" she called, her voice a mere croak. Stormrift must've heard her, for he slowed down and cast a glance over his shoulder. Bluecrest hurried up to him, panting slightly.

They walked in silence until their pelts cleared the waving fronds guarding the entrance of the RiverClan camp.

After reporting to a very grim Sunwhisker, Nightstorm and Rockclaw brought the two mangled bodies into the camp and set them gingerly in the center of the camp. Bluecrest pushed her nose into their pelts, trying to keep her sorrow and grief at bay. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Stormrift emerge from the den and clink across the clearing to sit beside his sister. Together, they mourned silently for their lost mother and beloved leader.

When Bluecrest glanced over at the two siblings, she felt her blood run cold. Appleswift's eyes were sad and grief-ridden, but Stormrift's were cold and distant. Almost emotionless.

Stormrift maintained a strict silence throughout the vigil, wordlessly entering the warrior's den after Appleswift had fallen into a sorrowful sleep beside their mother's cold body. He didn't bring up the subject of Mapleshade's death in the whole of the vigil, leaving Bluecrest to wonder whether she had imagined the earlier fury in the tom's eyes. Somehow, the look lingered in her mind, and she couldn't forget it.

Bluecrest couldn't shake off the feeling that she hadn't imagined it, and it scared her beyond anything.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Pain of Heartbreak

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Thanks for continuing to enjoy this fic~ It motivates me to update~

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Angst and shocking discoveries~ Wouldn't want to spoil it, so read on~

* * *

Chapter 8

_The Pain of Heartbreak_

* * *

"Mintkit, until the day you fulfill your apprentice duties and become a true RiverClan warrior, you shall be Mintpaw. Bluecrest, you are ready for an apprentice, you will oversee Mintpaw's mentoring. You have been through a lot, and remained loyal through it all, and I hope you can pass on your unwavering faith to Mintpaw."

Sunstar's declaration rang through the camp, clambering above the quite drumming of the mini waterfall framing the medicine cat's den. Mintpaw slid daintily down the winding path of the leader's cove and touched her nose gently to her mentor's.

Bluecrest smiled as euphoria flooded her senses, and she led her apprentice to sit beside her sister, Graypaw in the group of apprentices and mentors. Mintpaw ran to sit beside her sister, and they touched noses and twined tails before settling down to see the rest of the ceremony.

From the entrance of the nursery, Bluecrest could see their mother, Brightleaf, gazing at her kits proudly, and she felt a pang of sadness ricochet through her.

Mintpaw's milky-white pelt shone in the sunlight, her charcoal and gray-blue flecks dappling her smooth, downy coat. Graypaw's pelt on the other hand was ruffled and messy, reflecting the apprentice's personality perfectly. The older sister leaned down and licked down a stray tuft of gray fur on her shoulder, but it sprang back up despite her efforts. Graypaw's wind-blown gray pelt looked like a dappled sea, the dark gray dapples standing out against her pale pearly fur.

Seeing them this close together made Bluecrest long for the closeness she and Runeswipe used to share, before she remembered that it was all over now.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" the deep mew reverberated in her ear, making the fawn-silver warrior jump. Her slightly tan Bengal-dappled fur bristled before she realized who it was. "Stormrift, you scared the wits out of me!"

The stormy-gray warrior chuckled, a deep, warm sound. His eyes were friendly, but Bluecrest couldn't push down the misgiving creeping up her spine.

"Hello, Bluecrest. An apprentice at last, hmm?" he mewed, amused. Bluecrest rolled her eyes in an attempt at annoyance.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered, grinning. Stormrift laughed, ruffling her fringe with his tail. Bluecrest yelped in protest and scrambled away from him, smoothing down her fur with a paw. A mock frown formed on her face and she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out childishly.

"Boast while you can, Stormrift. Mintpaw will be a warrior in no time, just you see!" she challenged. Before she had finished her sentence, Sunstar raised his tail for silence.

"I have another pleasant duty to perform. Solarpaw and Swanpaw have completed their apprentice training and are ready to receive their warrior names.

"Solarpaw, from now on you shall be known as Solarburst. Appleswift has trained you well, and you have proven your loyalty countless times over. We welcome you as a full RiverClan warrior."

The brown-furred tom padded up to his leader and licked his shoulder obligingly before stepping back and joining the warriors. He held his head high, chin tilted smugly skyward. Icy blue eyes flashed and he unsheathed his large claws, digging them into the soft earthy dirt.

Stormrift glanced at Bluecrest meaningfully, a smug grin plastered on his maw. Bluecrest rolled her eyes, ignoring him. She knew what came next.

"Swanpaw, from now on you shall be known as Swandance. You have worked diligently as Stormrift's apprentice, and are now ready to become a full RiverClan warrior. He has taught you everything he knows, and I hope you will use those skills wisely and compassionately."

Swandance's green eyes glimmered with pride as she stepped forward to lick Sunstar's shoulder. Her cream and gold tabby stripes rippled ever so slightly in the cool breeze, and she held herself with a new confidence.

The newest warrior bounced happily over to stand by her brother as the two received their ceremonial chants. Bluecrest watched on, impressed.

"She's quite different from her apprentice days." the fawn-silver Bengal murmured to Stormrift. The older gray tom chuckled, letting out an _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Quite." he agreed, grinning. "I suppose being a warrior can do wonders on a cat."

* * *

_Dark, looming trees framed the long, winding trail as a fawn-silver shape darted agilely through the trees. _

"_This place again!" she muttered, eyes narrowed and calculating. "What could StarClan possibly mean to show me in a dank place such as this?"_

_A sudden yowl made her skid to a stop, her paw pads stinging as they rubbed against the sharp debris littering the ground. She breathed sharply and raced as fast as she could in the direction of the unearthly sound._

_Her paws barely cleared the bushes when she jerked to a stop, almost too late. In front of her was the same clearing she had seen previously when she had thrown herself in the lake. The same gnarled trees surrounded the space and poking through the earth at the front of the clearing was an old, twisted tree stump. _

_Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the three cats perched on it. An old, rusty tom, a young, muscular black tabby, and a large defined she-cat. It was the last of the three who was talking, her strange lilting voice carrying effortlessly across the clearing._

"_The time has come, our allied forces have arrived. We shall destroy the Clans and rule the new era in darkness and malice! That is our greatest goal!"_

_Bluecrest slapped her tail over her mouth to stop her own gasp of shock and outrage as the crowd of cats yowled their agreement. The young black tom stepped forwards and off of the stump, his head held high and an air of arrogance radiating off him in waves._

"_Now, I shall assign the troops to their specific station. As for those water-loving nymphs, I want all RiverClan warriors to step forward! The rest of you step back and align yourselves."_

_At least a dozen cats stepped forwards, and as she scanned through them, she felt her heart chill. There, standing amongst the shadowy members, were at least three of her Clan mates. Her heart caught in her chest as she picked out each individual._

_Tawnystripe's tortoiseshell coat gleamed glossily in the gloom as he flexed his muscles, teeth bared and eyes flashing. _

_Solarburst's brown tabby-and-white pelt quivered as he stepped up alongside Tawnystripe. He looked slightly scared and nervous to be surrounded by the shadowy warriors, if his bristling spine was any indication._

_But it was the last cat that chilled Bluecrest to the bone and made her heart freeze in her chest. Her eyes widened in disbelief as her eyes raked along the shimmering blue-gray pelt and the narrowed, cold green eyes. Stormrift._

"_No! Why would he be here?!" she hissed, eyes betraying her fury at the betrayal. "I trusted them! I trusted all of them!"_

_A low chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "They're all here because they chose to. They're here because your beloved StarClan has wronged them."_

_Bluecrest whipped around, eyes large as she saw the figure looming out of the dank fog. It was the large she-cat, her eyes a slit of malice. Without a word, she swished her long tail over and pointed to the clearing. Bluecrest followed the gesture and felt the gasp slip out without her consent._

_There, in the center of the RiverClan warriors, a dark, semi-transparent figure had emerged, her green eyes hauntingly familiar. Bluecrest sucked in a breath sharply as she made out the tan-and-white tabby stripes and the blood-stains flecking her jaws and chest._

"_No!" Bluecrest breathed, horrified. "No, she can't be there! She can't be! Why?!" Her eyes were round and distraught. "Not my mother!"_

_Whitedove's brilliant emerald eyes darted in her direction, and Bluecrest immediately shrunk down as low as she could, even though she wanted to charge into that clearing and yowl her fury and grief to the sky._

_The large she-cat cut into her reverie with a snort. "Yes, your mother." She corrected spitefully. "The delicious hatred growing inside her can only be described as _delectable_. It will consume her until she knows nothing but insanity." _

_Bluecrest suppressed her whimper, instead opting to snarl at the shadowy figure. "Who are you?" she demanded fiercely, eyes sharp as flint. The she-cat laughed, a high, cruel sound._

"_I am Bloodstain, the black tom directing back there is Nightmare, and the old ginger one is Razorblade. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The last words were snarled mockingly, and Bluecrest shivered._

"_What cruel names." she murmured, eyes narrowed. Bloodstain laughed again, smirking._

"_Yes, and they're just the way we like them." The ginger-and-white tabby boomed, eyes glinting maliciously. "They've got a nice ring to them, if you know what I mean."_

_Bluecrest trembled, ears unbelieving. She spun around and raced as fast as she could away from the clearing, away from Bloodstain and her cruel words, away from it all. She tripped over something she couldn't see, and she scrambled shakily to her paws._

_There, in the secluded area of the Dark Forest, she let loose and wailed, a long heartbroken sound full of misery, pain, and suffering. In that place where she was sure she was alone, she let out all her emotions to the nonexistent sky._


	10. Chapter Nine: Dangerous Stirrings

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Thanks for reading this far, peoplez~ c:

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Nothing of importance to note~

* * *

Chapter 9

_Dangerous Stirrings_

* * *

"Oi, Bluecrest! You're due on patrol!" Barktalon, RiverClan's new deputy, called. Bluecrest flicked her tail in irritation, her ears pinning flat on her head. She didn't want to go on patrol, didn't want to see her Clanmate's irritable good cheer, didn't want to hear their lame jokes and see their smiling faces.

When Barktalon barked out her name again, she flicked her tail in irritation and stood up, not even bothering to groom the scraps of bracken and moss from her pelt. With her head lowered in annoyance, she stalked over gloomily to where Frostwing, Runeswipe, and her own apprentice Mintpaw were awaiting her, led by Swandance.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Bluecrest growled, striding stiffly past her Clanmates and disappearing into the camp entrance. The rest of the patrol exchanged perturbed glances before padding unsurely after her.

Once outside camp, Swandance regained control of the patrol. Her eyes were worried and her movements skittish, telling Bluecrest how nervous she was to be leading a patrol with several older warriors. "A-alright, why don't we check the WindClan border first?" Her voice was slightly shaky.

The patrol rumbled their agreement, and Swandance appeared relieved, leading the patrol on more confidently than she had before. Bluecrest trailed along behind them, tail dragging limply in the crackling leaves.

The grassy scent of WindClan wafted and swirled around them. Bluecrest saw Frostwing wrinkle her nose with distaste as they drew nearer. Cautiously, they sniffed along the perimeters and marked the border distinctly.

A sudden rustle and the pounding of paw steps echoed alarmingly loudly in front of the patrol, and they jerked their heads up to stare as a small apprentice burst through the bushes. A brown furred shape darted quickly into RiverClan territory, where Runeswipe snatched it up and dispatched it with a bite to its throat.

The apprentice looked on in awe, his prey forgotten. "Are you RiverClan cats?" he breathed, eyes enlarged to twice its original size. Bluecrest, being the closest one to the border, nodded unsurely.

"Wow."

He didn't have time to say any more. The bushes rustled once again and his Clanmates stepped out. Bluecrest recognized Lightflicker and Featherhaze from her first Gathering. They had been Lightpaw and Featherpaw then. Leading them was a grizzly old tom with numerous scars slashed across his flank and right side.

She vaguely remembered seeing him at Gatherings, but she had never known his name. But she could tell from the way he held his chin high that he had some kind of authority.

"Who are you?" Bluecrest demanded, eyes narrowed and ears pinned back aggressively. She watched with a prick of satisfaction when he made a sound of utter disbelief.

"I am Stoneheart, newly-appointed deputy of WindClan." he practically sneered, thrusting his face in Bluecrest's. She recoiled as if stung, and glared at the tom.

"What happened to Windwing?" she hissed, trying to inject venom in her voice, but all that came through was surprise. If possible, Stoneheart's sneer grew larger.

"Nothing you need to know about, vermin." he spat, hackles rising. Bluecrest made a sound of indignation and shock.

"How dare you?" she gasped, eyes flickering dangerously and ears pinned back against her small head. She moved to take a step forwards and found a tail barring her way. She glanced up and saw Frostwing looking at her warningly.

Swandance stepped past Bluecrest so that she stood on the very edge of the border. "Greetings, Stoneheart." Swandance mewed, her voice wavering at the end when the gray tomcat swept his piercing eyes over her slender frame. "How goes the hunting?"

To their surprise, the huge battle-scarred tom turned his head and spat angrily. "Horrible. We haven't caught even a mouse in several moons."

The rest of the WindClan patrol looked startled, alarmed, even, and Bluecrest couldn't blame them. Their deputy had just revealed their weakness, and to an enemy Clan, no less. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Mintpaw quiver and her eyes widen. A jolt of realization shot through Bluecrest, and she narrowed her eyes.

Her fears were confirmed when Stoneheart opened his maw to continue. "Therefore you need to hand over that prey to us." He jerked his tail in the direction of Runeswipe, who placed her paw protectively over the fresh-kill.

When Bluecrest caught sight of Frostwing's expression, she knew that the senior warrior knew what Stoneheart was up to. With a flashing glance back at the WindClan patrol, she saw Featherhaze and Lightflicker staring at their deputy as if he had grown two heads.

Runeswipe bristled. "What makes you think we'll just hand it over?" she spat.

Lightflicker spoke up for the first time, moving forward to stand at Stoneheart's flank. "W-well, it was WindClan prey." she tried. Runeswipe snorted.

"Yeah, it _was_. But it was caught on RiverClan land which makes it _our_ prey."

Stoneheart barked out a laugh. "Feisty, ain't you?" he rumbled, sharp amusement glittering in his pitch black eyes.

Bluecrest watched her sister recoil and spit at the tomcat. Her blue irises glimmered and she tilted her head in thought.

"Why is your prey so scarce?" Bluecrest demanded, eyes narrowed and searching. She saw Featherhaze shift her paws uneasily.

Stoneheart snarled at the RiverClan warrior. "That's none of your business."

Mintpaw let out a small sound of disbelief. "He was pretty willing to spill before." she muttered, glaring at the deputy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Stoneheart lashed his tail once and the WindClan patrol turned to leave. They vanished into the bushes, but not before Bluecrest caught Featherhaze sneaking a glance over her shoulder.

The RiverClan patrol stood staring at the place where they'd left until Swandance cleared her throat daintily. "Perhaps we should go now." she suggested, green eyes wide and slightly confused. After a collective nod from her patrol, she turned and made a move to leave.

"Wait!"

The sharp hiss made them whirl around. Featherhaze stood at the edge of the border, eyes gleaming desperately. She glanced behind her before beckoning furiously to the RiverClan patrol. They approached her after a slight pause.

"I need to tell you something." the young tabby whispered, the urgency in her tone convincing them that it wasn't a trap. The RiverClan patrol crept closer to listen.

"We've been invaded by a huge group of rogues," she began, "I haven't seen them, but their scent is all over our territory! They steal our prey until there's hardly anything left for us! Our warriors and elders have been dying of starvation. Just the other day we lost Shellfur and one of our kits, Finchkit."

Bluecrest felt her eyes go wide as she heard this horrific news. A quick glance at the rest of her Clanmates told her that they felt the same. She could see Featherhaze growing visibly more agitated as she continued.

"Then one day, we found Windwing's body by a small creek. She looked horrible, all 'mangled and broken. We found many of the rogues' scent by the scene, and there were far more than we had originally thought."

Featherhaze shuddered, her eyes growing dark with fear and worry.

"That's why we had to name a new deputy quick. Stoneheart was experienced, to say the least, so he got the job. But there's something else. I overheard a ShadowClan patrol this morning, and they said they were teaming up with a 'dark forest', or something. I didn't hear exactly what, but it sounds like they're planning to wage war and they've gotten ThunderClan as an ally."

A silence followed her words as they all took their time to drink in the she-cat's urgent news. Bluecrest found herself bristling subconsciously, her hackles raised. Frostwing looked as if she didn't know what to think, and Runeswipe and Mintpaw shared a horrified glance.

Featherhaze was the first to break the silence. The silver tabby straightened up and looked behind her shoulder apprehensively. "I have to head back now, they'll be wondering where I went." she murmured, backing away and disappearing into the ferns.

Bluecrest stared after her before turning and padding back in the direction of the camp, mind too occupied to wait for the rest of the patrol. She barely registered the rustling as they rushed to catch up.

_Dark Forest? An alliance with ThunderClan? A mysterious band of rogues? It all adds up!_ Her brow was furrowed in thought. _Argowen's come back! And he's somehow related to the stirrings in the Dark Forest!_

She slid into camp, mind still muddled. As she curled up in her nest, her mind refused to surrender to the tempting wave of unconsciousness. Instead, it rolled all her emotions and thoughts together as she lay on her side, unsheathing and sheathing her claws in agitation.

Bluecrest didn't know how long it took her to succumb to sleep, but she slept fretfully, tossing and turning. Her dreams were filled with darkness. She saw her Clanmates die one by one, their blood staining her paws crimson. She heard Bloodstain's voice over and over again.

_Your beloved StarClan has wronged them. They chose to be here. Such delectable hatred._

_ Just the way we like it._


	11. Chapter Ten: Missing what Used to Be

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Thanks to all my lovely reviewers out there~ I'm afraid I won't be replying to any reviews unless they are asking questions. Otherwise, please know that I truly appreciate all your kind comments and feedback~

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. I am not trying to claim ownership, so please, don't show up at my house with spears and swords. Nothing in this chapter is explicit nor is any gore extremely detailed. Cuz that would be gross.

* * *

Chapter 10

_Missing what Used to Be_

* * *

Bluecrest stretched lazily. It had been a day since the encounter with WindClan on the border, and her mind still refused to let her sleep. She crouched comfortably by the camp entrance as she kept guard.

Suddenly, a shape darted out of the waving fronds by the entrance, and Bluecrest recognized the gray, muscular shape as Stormstar, the leader of WindClan. With a jolt, she straightened up, a snarl beginning to form on her lips.

"What business does a leader of another Clan have with RiverClan?" she demanded fiercely, eyes smouldering. Stormstar looked at her in alarm, like he thought he could just charge into the RiverClan camp and expect to be completely ignored. Bluecrest might've laughed at the prospect had the situation been different.

"My Clan has been driven out, and we need to request shelter with RiverClan." His voice was calm, and he stood tall and defiant, though Bluecrest could see a spark of panic in his eyes. She understood. If RiverClan turned him down, then he would have no place to go. He must've been informed of ShadowClan and ThunderClan's alliance.

"Stormstar."

They both turned to see Sunstar padding up to them. The RiverClan leader dipped his head respectfully, though Bluecrest detected a hint of surprise in the golden tom's voice.

"We will allow you to shelter here. After all, we aren't fox-hearts who would turn away cats in need." He twitched his tail, looking slightly concerned.

Turning her head just a fraction of a whisker, she saw Stormstar's shoulders sag in relief as he followed Sunstar. Suddenly, he flicked his tail, and a huge, battle-scarred tom burst into the clearing. Bluecrest immediately crouched low in alert, thinking that they were about to attack. But in his jaws swung a tiny kit, which mewled pathetically when she was bumped carelessly along the ground.

"Stoneheart!" she exclaimed. The large tomcat glared at her through narrowed amber eyes and set the kit down. She immediately began struggling weakly towards the camp entrance. A heartbeat later a long-furred queen half-slid, half-walked into the RiverClan camp. Distress lit her weary green gaze when she saw her kit wriggling on the ground.

"Starlingkit!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her kit and covering it in affectionate and concerned licks. A stab of sympathy shot through her at the sight. The queen's cream-and-brown pelt was rumpled and her eyes were clouded with exhaustion.

"Softnight, we must keep going. You and your kits will be able to rest soon."

Bluecrest raised her head to look in the direction of the new voice. A gray-dappled she-cat was trudging in, followed closely by another cat, a tortoiseshell she-cat. The gray she-cat too held a kit within her jaws.

Softnight let her clouded green eyes flicker upwards for a heartbeat before dropping it back down. "Spottedflare, my kits are dying because I don't have the milk to feed them. First the rogues, now this…" she shook her head sadly, "I don't think I have the strength to nurse them back to full health."

Bluecrest looked on sympathetically, her heart clenching. "If you want, I could ask one of our queens to suckle them. Just until you've recovered." She spoke for the first time since Softnight had entered the camp, and she padded over.

"Come on, the nursery's this way. I'm sure Sunstar would approve."

Bluecrest nudged Softnight to her paws and took Starlingkit gingerly by the scruff. She walked steadily to the large nursery den, careful to keep the kit still. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw Softnight struggling along after her, paw steps unsteady. Spottedflare exchanged a few words with the tortoiseshell before turning and padding after Softnight.

Warmth rose inside of her as she witnessed Softnight's devotion to her kits. _If only Whitedove had been like that_, she mused, her heart dropping like lead. Ignoring the sinking feeling, she nudged a stray reed aside with her shoulder for Softnight to enter. The queen slipped inside cautiously, green eyes alert despite her weariness.

Spottedflare dipped her head and set her tiny bundle down in front of Bluecrest. "I have to help the rest of my Clan now. I trust you'll take care of Robinkit?"

Bluecrest nodded and watched the gray-dappled she-cat turn away and walk back to the camp entrance. Cats were beginning to file in, crowding the camp. Spottedflare spoke quietly to the tortoiseshell that she'd come in with and they both padded to the back of the group, where an elder limped along as steadily as he could manage. His companion, an old white she-cat, nudged him constantly to keep him going.

Spottedflare and the tortoiseshell she-cat murmured a few words to the white elder before they split up and padded to either side of the frail old tom, each supporting his weight as they made their way across the clearing.

Bluecrest bent down and nudged Robinkit to his paws, unable to carry him with Starlingkit in her mouth. Her shoulder was still pinning the reed back, and she guided Robinkit into the warmth of the nursery.

Bluecrest let go of the reed, feeling it sway against her side as she brushed in beside Softnight. Her eyes scanned the den before coming to rest on a heap of white fur. She set Starlingkit down so she could speak.

"Brightleaf." She reduced her voice to a soft whisper, coaxing the white she-cat awake. Brightleaf blinked drowsily, her hazel pupils dilating before becoming enlarged to adjust to the shafts of sunlight coming in through the roof and the contrasting gloom of the den.

"Oh, Bluecrest. What is it?" she murmured, raising her small round head to gaze evenly at the cream-silver she-cat. Moving aside, she gestured towards Softnight, who stepped forward hesitantly.

Bluecrest glanced at both of them before drawing a breath to speak. "Brightleaf, this is Softnight, a queen from WindClan," Brightleaf's eyes widened, "Everything will be explained later, but her kits are parched and she doesn't have enough milk to feed them all. Will you help suckle them until Softnight regains her health?"

Brightleaf's eyes underwent a series of emotions before finally settling on warmth and longing. "Well, I suppose I have some milk to spare, since Mintpaw and Graypaw are apprentices now." She moved her tail aside and watched without resisting as Robinkit and Starlingkit wriggled their way to her belly and latched on, suckling contently.

Turning to Softnight, Bluecrest saw the WindClan queen's relief. "Their brother Finchkit died two days ago because I was too weak to feed him." she murmured suddenly. Bluecrest felt bile rise up in her throat as she recalled Featherhaze's words.

_Just the other day we lost Shellfur and one of our kits, Finchkit._

"I'm sorry, Softnight." Bluecrest murmured, letting her tail-tip rest comfortingly on her shoulder before whisking it away. Brightleaf looked stricken.

"That must've been hard." the white queen mewed, eyes soft with sympathy. Softnight nodded, her eyes unreadable as she wordlessly backs out of the den. After a quick thank you to Brightleaf, Bluecrest followed her.

Outside in the camp, it looked like Sunstar had already called a meeting and informed RiverClan what was going on. Now several warriors were guarding the entrance while WindClan ate, rested and shared tongues with their sheltering Clan. Bluecrest caught sight of Spottedflare sharing a mouse with the tortoiseshell she-cat near the waterfall, and she bounded over to join them, stopping only to snatch the smallest chaffinch she could find.

"Hey," she mewed awkwardly, standing in front of them and waiting for an invitation to sit down. Spottedflare and her friend glanced up before smiling simultaneously and gesturing to the ground in front of them.

"Go ahead." Spottedflare mewed, and Bluecrest settled down beside them.

"Hello, I'm Bluecrest. I take it you're Spottedflare?" the cream-silver Bengal asked politely as she nibbled on the wing of her chaffinch. Spottedflare purred.

"Yes, I am. This here," she indicated at the tortoiseshell, "is Petalstream, my sister."

Petalstream murmured a greeting, her ears pricked.

Before Bluecrest could say anything else, Nightstorm padded up to them. The senior warrior's eyes shone with compassion as she took in the two WindClan cats' starved figures. "Come with me, you two. We have nests prepared for you."

Spottedflare and Petalstream nodded, letting their exhaustion show as they yawned. Getting to their paws, they dipped their heads politely to Bluecrest. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Bluecrest." Petalstream murmured before she turned and limped after her sister.

The fawn-silver Bengal watched them go before returning her gaze to her fresh-kill. Suddenly she didn't feel very hungry. Her body felt cold without Stormrift's familiar warmth beside her. She immediately shook her head at the thought.

_I don't need him anymore, the traitor._

With a weary sigh, she gulped down the chaffinch and winced as its dry feathers grazed the back of her throat. Getting to her paws, she trudged wearily off the warrior's den and slipped inside. Exhausted, she curled up in her nest and closed her eyes, deciding to take a little nap to rest up before helping around the camp.

A familiar pang made her chest throb painfully. She recognized it as loneliness, and she felt the realization sear her heart as she curled her tail around her body to keep her warm.

_Stormrift, I miss you._


	12. Chapter Eleven: Betraying Traitors

**Title :**Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **The usual shoutout to Amber342~ |3

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. No warnings for this chapter~

* * *

Chapter 11

_Betraying Traitors_

* * *

"Ouch!"

The pained yowl echoed through the pine trees and carried on the slight morning breeze. Bluecrest whipped her head around to glare at the gray tom who'd spoken. It was a WindClan cat by the name of Weedstorm.

Her deep blue eyes glowed with disapproval and she opened her jaws to reprimand him, but Spottedflare beat him to it.

"Weedstorm, hush!" Her eyes flashed, "We are in enemy territory, and we have to stay silent. We won't do that if you continue this racket!" Spottedflare half-hissed, half-whispered.

The gray-blue tom ducked his head in embarrassment, trudging forward wordlessly at the back of the group. His head drooped and his tail dragged along silently in the soft bed of pine needles.

Bluecrest watched him go and felt a flash of sympathy. It reminded her of the countless harsh reprimands from Whitedove. She quickened her pace so that she padded alongside Spottedflare.

"It might not be my place to say this, but was that really necessary?" She tried to say this with the utmost politeness and care.

Spottedflare gazed evenly at her like she wanted to protest before breaking eyes-contact and stared, frustrated, at the ground.

"Sorry, he just ruffles my fur. He's my half-brother, you know, and our relationship has always been somewhat rocky." Spottedflare smoothed down her fur as if proving her point. "Besides, we've already lost a warrior this moon. I don't want anything to happen to our remaining ones."

Bluecrest nodded half-heartedly, not entirely focused on the conversation. But at the mention of the lost warrior, her ears perked with curiosity.

"Who was it?"

Spottedflare regarded her cautiously, as if she didn't know how much she should be giving away, even if the two Clans were allied. After a slight pause, she spoke.

"Silverjade. He disappeared last moon, just vanished. I don't know where, and the whole Clan was distraught."

Bluecrest hummed softly in agreement. Silverjade? The name didn't sound familiar to her, but something about it rung a warning bell in the back of her mind. Wait, Silverjade? Silver?

"Are we by any chance talking about Silverpaw? You know, a pearl tabby tom with rusty stripes?" she demanded, eyes blazing and tail flicking in agitation.

Spottedflare looked startled by her sudden intensity. "Y-yes, that's Silverjade."

Bluecrest wanted to vomit. Of course Silverpaw had gotten his warrior name. It was mouse-brained of her to think otherwise. She wanted to break something, was_ going _to break something if not for the fact that they were deep in the heart of ShadowClan territory, being guided to the camp by several ShadowClan and ThunderClan rebels.

A sunrise ago, three cats were found wandering near the border. One of them was ThunderClan, two ShadowClan. They were taken back to camp and told Sunstar everything: ThunderClan's alliance with ShadowClan, the horrible things they were scheming, and that there was a group of rebels that wanted out.

The rebels had sent some of their members to inform WindClan and RiverClan what was going on. In return, Sunstar and Stormstar had offered to send out a search party to seek out the group and to guide them safely back to camp.

Bluecrest had been thrilled when she was chosen, but now, not so much. She padded wordlessly instead beside Spottedflare and another ThunderClan she-cat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she glimpsed gray, white, and gold fur.

Feeling a creeping sensation of relief, she looked up and found herself staring at a familiar face.

"Minnowpaw!" she hissed in surprise. Minnowpaw glanced at her and offered an uncertain smile.

"Bluecrest, hello. My name is Minnowreef now."

Bluecrest returned the smile whole-heartedly. Minnowreef dropped her gaze and stared at the path of pine needles in front of them instead, seemingly nonchalant, but Bluecrest caught the ghost of a smile lingering on Minnowreef's lips.

Suddenly, the silver-gold she-cat stopped and Bluecrest skidded to a halt beside her.

"We're here."

Bluecrest felt Minnowreef stiffen at her side, and glanced at the she-cat curiously. The tabby-marked cat didn't even bat an eyelash as she stalked forward and approached a small bramble patch on the right side of the ShadowClan camp.

Minnowreef glared at the woven patch of intersecting brambles and murmured something inaudible to the rest of the patrol. The only way Bluecrest could tell was from the quick moving of her lips.

Quite unexpectedly, several cats appeared into the small clearing where Minnowreef stood. They seemed to have just melted out of the trees. There were four of them, all of which Bluecrest recognized from Gatherings.

Glacierleaf and Winterberry of ThunderClan, Silvershade and Timberface of ShadowClan.

"Greetings, Minnowreef. I trust you've brought them?" Silvershade spoke. Minnowreef narrowed her eyes before gesturing towards the patrol with a small flick of her tail. Silvershade followed the movement with his piercing green eyes.

Bluecrest stepped forwards. "Hello. I am Bluecrest of RiverClan, leader of this patrol." She tried not to sound too arrogant to the four rebels. "We have been sent to escort you back to RiverClan camp."

Silvershade nodded wordlessly, green eyes unreadable. Winterberry stepped forwards, her eyes warmer and more open than her fellow group members.

"Thank you for coming. We have stayed long enough in this vile place." She smiled genuinely, beckoning the last two rebels forward. Glacierleaf and Timberface both looked young, like they were apprentices until just recently.

Spottedflare eyed them suspiciously, but didn't object as the rebels fell in with the ranks of the patrol and they departed. Bluecrest led them unfalteringly into the heart of RiverClan, her gaze riveted on the path in front of her.

Behind her, she could hear excited chattering and relieved murmurs. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder, she saw Winterberry and Silvershade conversing cheerfully together, Silvershade without his previous stoic mask.

Glacierleaf and Timberface padded along, looking completely at ease now that they were free. Bluecrest's own apprentice, Mintpaw, walked calmly beside them, her sister Graypaw on the other side. On first glance it looked like they were guarding the two warriors, but then Bluecrest heard the unceasing chattering from Graypaw and the good-natured eye-rolls from the two when Graypaw said something stupid.

Smiling inwardly to herself, Bluecrest felt that it was time to make Mintpaw a warrior. The battle with the Dark Forest was looming up like a dark cloud, and it would soon be unavoidable. RiverClan needed all their warriors to survive.

Suddenly, she stopped, and she felt the whole patrol halt at her heels. "Here it is!" she mewed, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Cats crowded on either side of her, trying to locate the entrance. Rolling her eyes, she brushed apart a few fronds of reed and showed them a small tunnel-like structure.

"Go on ahead. Sunstar should be waiting for you."

The rebels nodded gratefully and slipped through the narrow entrance. Bluecrest let the rest of the patrol squeeze in before following them, letting the reeds loose.

Inside, Sunstar stood in the middle of the clearing, tail-tip twitching. The minute he spotted the patrol, he sprang to his paws and all but hurtled himself over to join them.

"How did it go?" he demanded. Bluecrest, a bit unnerved by his tone, flicked her tail towards the four new cats.

"Surprisingly well, it was almost like they _let_ us take them." Bluecrest informed him of the details of the difficult, albeit rewarding task. Sunstar nodded in approval, his eyes simmering down. Wordlessly, he jumped up to the leader's cove and called out the summons.

Cats filed out of the dens, some having to poke only their heads out in order for there to be enough room for breathing in the clearing.

Sunstar raked his gaze along the ranks of cats sitting apprehensively in the camp before he spoke.

"Today we have successfully completed our mission," he began. "But ShadowClan has made it too easy. They must be very confident that they can win this war if they so willingly give up their Clan mates.

"However, we are also strong. We are equalled. But in order to prevail over them, we need all the warriors we can get. So now we welcome two new warriors into our ranks."

Murmurings started up. They were all curious as to who would be receiving their names. Sunstar let the chatter cease before continuing.

"Mintpaw, Graypaw! Come forward!"

A gasp rose from the crowd, and Bluecrest followed the sound to see the two gray apprentices standing stiff-legged and staring at their leader. Brightleaf hurried over to them, dismay battling with pride.

"Oh, look at you! You're filthy from that patrol!" She grabbed Mintpaw and started smoothing down the rumpled fur. The younger sister wriggled away, looking embarrassed.

"Brightleaf, I'll be fine!" she muttered, ears hot and looking acutely aware of the amused gazes of the warriors. Flicking her ears, Mintpaw trotted quickly up to Sunstar, staring up at him in awe. Graypaw was with her in a flash.

Sunstar gazed at them, as if trying to pick their names carefully.

"Mintpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Mintflutter; and Graypaw, you shall be known as Graydapple. StarClan knows you are brave, loyal warriors and willing to risk your lives for the Clan."

Mintflutter's chest swelled in pride as she leaned up to graze the side of Sunstar's shoulder with her tongue as a show of respect. She flushed when she couldn't reach, and stepped back hastily. Graydapple took her place, licking the massive golden tom's shoulder like her sister had done.

"Shorty," Graydapple breathed to her sister, stifling her giggles when Mintflutter flushed again and slapped her elder sister's shoulder with a fluffy tail. Sunstar smiled in amusement, gesturing to them to take their places by the warriors.

As they got there, Runeswipe intercepted them with a wide smile. "Congratulations," she mewed. Bluecrest could hear her from her place by the fresh-kill pile. With a jolt, she realized that she should be doing that too. She scrambled over to the two, breathless.

"Congratulations," she echoed, "you deserve it."

Mintflutter bowed her head respectfully at her former mentor while Graydapple smiled her signature lopsided grin.

"You have taught me well." Mintflutter murmured, gratitude shining in her serene eyes. Bluecrest barely had time to pat her former apprentice on the head before the two new warriors were swamped by their Clan mates and friends, cheering for the sisters.

Watching them, Bluecrest felt a little lost. Should she be joining in? Shaking her head, she let them enjoy their moment and padded away to lie in a shaded corner beside the warriors den.

A few tail-lengths from the fresh-kill pile, Spottedflare and her sister, Petalstream, were sharing tongues and taking turns nibbling on a mouse. Bluecrest felt her heart wrench. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of her former bond with Runeswipe.

Mintflutter and Graydapple, Spottedflare and Petalstream. It was like they were taunting her for severing the link between them.

With a sinking heart, Bluecrest gazed at her paws, studying them as if they held the meaning of life. She eternally longed for the warmth of a normal family, but she realized with a broken laugh that that would most likely never happen. After Stormrift's betrayal, she didn't want anything to do with love ever again.

On that happy note, she turned onto her side and let her head rest on the sun-baked earth. Her crystalline eyes stared unseeingly at the ground as thoughts and bittersweet memories flickered through her mind like minnows.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Way I Loved You

**Title: **Linking the Far Past with the Far Future

**Description: **In which murders are committed, lives are stolen, Clans are allying themselves with dark forces for the means of survival, and betrayals are becoming a regular occurrence. Growing up being abandoned by her mother, Bluecrest must lock away her hatred and sorrow for the good of RiverClan. But when cats begin turning against her, she loses faith in what she once thought was love.

**Comment Notes: **Have fun~ 3

**Author's Notes: **Warriors belong to the Hunters and the Hunters only. Angsty and a slight hint of blood~

* * *

Chapter 12

_The Way I Loved You_

* * *

Bluecrest yawned, stretching and blinking open her eyes. Her body felt cold and stiff, sore when she moved. Slowly, she rose into a sitting position and looked around. She was surprised to see the camp clearing instead of the warriors den where she typically woke up. With a prickling sensation, she realized that she had fallen asleep in the same position she had when she was reminiscing the previous day.

The sun was creeping over the treetops as the cats for the dawn patrol scrambled groggily out of their dens. Barktalon was waiting near the entrance, looking tense and worried.

"Alright, Stormrift, you will lead this one."

Bluecrest involuntarily flinched at the sound of his name.

"Take Petalstream, Glacierleaf, Timberface, and Bluecrest. Patrol the ShadowClan and ThunderClan borders; we needn't worry about WindClan's."

Bluecrest jolted at the sound of her name, and a sense of dread washed over her. She hadn't talked to Stormrift ever since she saw him in the Dark Forest. Surprisingly, he didn't try to speak to her either, almost like he knew that she had been watching him.

With a shaky exhale, Bluecrest got to her feet and focused on walking steadily towards the assembled patrol. As she joined them, she was met by several curious stares from Glacierleaf and Timberface, but she brushed it off and kept walking until she reached Stormrift.

"Let's get going." she croaked, averting her eyes from the gray tabby's lean form. She forced herself to stay still as Stormrift turned his scorching green gaze on her.

After a pause, he mewed, "Yeah."

Bluecrest took that as her cue to bound out of the camp, never once glancing behind her. The other warriors exchanged confused looks and headed out after her. Stormrift remained behind, his eyes narrowed in contemplation before following. Once they were in the marshes, they set off towards the ThunderClan border, it being the closest.

Glacierleaf padded at the front of the patrol, at Stormrift's shoulder, and gazed out sadly at her former home. The trees loomed over them and the small white she-cat let out an inaudible sigh before turning to face the patrol.

"There's no scent of any trouble. It's like they haven't been close to the border in moons." she reported. Stormrift lifted his muzzle to scent the air before nodding in agreement.

"Seems so," he murmured. The younger warriors exchanged worried looks, but Bluecrest couldn't share their concern. Her mind was fuzzy and yet racing with questions.

"Bluecrest?" Stormrift murmured, his voice soft. Bluecrest snapped her head up and stared at him, almost like she didn't recognize him anymore. He visibly flinched and slapped his tail into the mud.

"What is it?" Bluecrest asked, staring at him uncomprehendingly. She didn't know what had caused his sudden sadness. Stormrift gazed up at the territory of trees looming above them and flicked his ears in its direction.

"What do you think?"

Bluecrest stumbled for an answered, searching her mind. "Uh, I think we'll be fine so long as they stay on their side of the border." she murmured, pawing the mud with her paw. Stormrift nodded briskly, seeming to regain his composure, and he jerked his head in the direction of ShadowClan's territory.

"Let's get going then," he meowed, whipping around and stalking into the reeds. Glacierleaf and Timberface looked alarmed, but they followed the gray tom as he vanished into the greenery. Petalstream stopped by Bluecrest and touched her tail lightly to the younger she-cat's shoulder before continuing along the path. Bluecrest looked after them, troubled, but eventually sighed and picked her way into the undergrowth after them.

When she emerged, an alarming sight met her eyes. Blood was splattered across the marsh and the small pools littered across the area that had once provided a nice refreshing drink were now stained a pinkish hue. Shouldering her way through the tight line of the patrol, she gasped. "What in the name of StarClan happened?"

Stormrift's eyes were narrowed and cold as he assessed the damage. Tufts of fur lay strewn across the mud, and paw prints were scattered every which way. "I don't know." He replied at last, crouching to sniff at a piece of brilliant golden fur.

A sudden and loud intake of breath sounded behind the two warriors, and they whipped around.

Petalstream was pressing her muzzle into a few strands of fur, inhaling their scent. She pulled back, made a face, and slashed at the tufts in anger. "There's no doubt, these are the rogues that have been terrorizing us." She spat.

Bluecrest widened her large ultramarine eyes. "Are you sure?" she demanded, striding across to the she-cat and breathing in the scent. The stench of crow-food and the Carrionplace rose to her senses and she recoiled with a bitten off gasp of shock.

Petalstream watched her with grim resignation. "Yes, I'm sure. Horrible stench, isn't it? Kind of hard to forget." she nodded to the shredded hairs lying on the ground. Stormrift shouldered his way roughly between them, sending Bluecrest stumbling into a puddle of bloodstained water.

"Hey!" Her protest was drowned out by the low growl emanating from Stormrift's chest. The patrol exchanged shocked glances and hurried towards their patrol leader.

"Stormrift? What's wrong?" Glacierleaf probed, laying her tail-tip gently against the large warrior's shoulder. He growled again, brushing her off.

"I will shred the cats that did this." he hissed angrily, spitting at the ground. Bluecrest widened her eyes, startled, and pinned her ears back. Stormrift sounded like a completely different cat.

"Stormrift…" she began, searching her mind desperately for something to calm him down. She paused when he whipped his head around and glared at her with such ferocity that she felt as if he thought _she_ was the one who had caused this.

"Let's go back to camp," he commanded, not even bothering to look back at his patrol before slinking into the bushes, leaving his patrol scrambling after him yet again.

Bluecrest was the only one to remain. She watched them go, sorrow filling her eyes, before dipping her head to sniff a piece of fur lying at her paws. Her ears perked in shock and her spine went rigid. There was RiverClan scent mingled in with the rogues'.

She stared at the strands of hair for a heartbeat before turning and racing after her patrol. She hadn't realized how close to camp they were and tumbled head-first into the ferns of the entrance. Cats began murmuring at her frantic entry but she charged straight to where her patrol stood in the middle of the camp. Stormrift was reporting what they'd found, his tail lashing and fur bristling. The rest of the patrol was scattered loosely around him, eyes darting about the camp as if expecting the rogues to come tearing through the walls at any moment.

"What's going on?"

Bluecrest whipped her head in the direction of the loud call. Solarburst and his sister Swandance were emerging from the warrior's den. The two new warriors picked their way through the throng to approach the patrol. The camp had become reasonably crowded since WindClan had arrived. Solarburst glared at the patrol, demanding and answer, while his shy sister glanced down at her paws.

Stormrift turned his agitated report to the golden tabby tom, lashing his tail and slapping the ground. His ears were pinned down flat against his head. A sudden call of his name interrupted him and he flicked his ears up. Bluecrest followed his gaze and tensed.

Runeswipe bounded towards the large gray tom and pressed her head against his shoulder, purring soothingly. Bluecrest was frozen in shock as she saw him start to calm down and lick her cheek. A pang of pain ricocheted through her chest and she looked away, fighting the building pressure behind her eyes.

Her mind flashed back to the deep admiration and emotion swimming in her sister's eyes when Stormrift had first been made a warrior. Now that she remembered that, she pieced the two together and another flash of sorrow and agony lanced through her.

_Well, if she wants to have a treacherous mate, then fine by me!_ Bluecrest thought, flattening her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes, she realized that Stormrift was staring at her. His emerald eyes swam with a deep yet unreadable emotion, making her flinch and turn, padding wearily towards the warrior's den.

She sighed softly as she entered the musty den, the scent of soft heather and reeds calming her and she picked her way to her nest, careful to avoid tripping over any warriors. The den was void except for the twitching black shape of Nightstorm. The skinny warrior was almost ready to join the elders. She spent most of her time sleeping and always caught the scrawniest fresh-kill on hunting patrols if she caught anything at all.

Resting her head on her paws, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Stormrift, you're such an admirable warrior!" Runeswipe gushed.

Bluecrest followed the movements of the two warriors as they dropped their prey off at the fresh-kill pile. Runeswipe had been clinging on to the gray tabby like a burr ever since their little show after the patrol. Bluecrest couldn't tell whether Stormrift appreciated her comments or found them annoying, but right now the tom was laughing modestly.

"Oh, please, Runeswipe! You're killing me!" he joked, poking her with a paw. Runeswipe giggled fondly, rubbing her cheek with his.

_They're acting like life-long mates!_

The thought sent her stomach churning uncomfortably. She got to her paws, her steps leading her to Stormrift and before she even knew what she was doing, she had bowled her sister over and was scoring her claws across her cheek. The tan tabby screeched and struggled out of Bluecrest's hold.

"What's wrong with you?" her elder sister spat, shaking her head to get rid of the blood flowing into her eyes. Bluecrest was stunned at how animalistic her own snarl sounded and launched herself at her sister, paws flying. She was vaguely aware of shouts clamoring in the background, but she could barely hear past the blood roaring in her ears.

Then paws were pulling at her, prying her off her sister. Stormrift's scent drifted around her and he was growling in her ear. "Get off her!"

The pure anger and disbelief in his voice snapped her back to her senses and she jerked off of her sister. The tabby scrambled to her paws, spitting out blood. The wave of blood in her ears crashed down and left her ears ringing and the tide of voices rose full blast.

She turned, seeing Stormrift staring at her, frozen. His eyes flickered with emotions but finally his eyes hardened and he glared at her expressionlessly.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked calmly, his voice steely and biting. Bluecrest flinched. She would've liked it better if he were yelling at her.

Before she could think up a retort, he was continuing in the same cold tone. "Just because you're upset does not give you permission to go around hurting others and using them as a board that you sharpen your claws on."

Bluecrest cringed. "I was just angry," she began, but Stormrift cut her off.

"Being angry does not mean you can mope about the camp without helping or doing any warrior's duties. And it _absolutely_ does not mean that you can go and injure your Clan mates!" His volume had risen, but his expression remained the same.

"Go away, you monster."

With that, something shattered inside Bluecrest's chest and she turned, racing blindly for the entrance and charged out into the territory. She kept running, not even looking to where she was going. She tripped several times, and by the time she reached the lakeside, she was cut and bruised all over from her stumbles.

She flung herself down beside the large expanse of water, dry sobs racking her small frame.

_I'm a monster, a nightmare! I hurt my sister, my only kin; and the one cat that meant everything to me hates me! _

She raised her head to the sky, yowling her pain and sorrow to Silverpelt.

_What do I do now?_


End file.
